Un nouveau visage
by Kana sama
Summary: Quelques mois après le mariage de Falcon et Miki, Ryô, Kaori, Mick et les autres vont vivre une nouvelle aventure avec l'arrivée d'une intervenante qui va secouer leur vies. je n'en dirais pas plus!


Commentaires: Ma première fic sous forme de One shot, j'ai fait en sorte que ce soit facile à lire! J'ai écrit cette fics comme une OAV, vous trouverez beaucoup de dialogues.Bonne lecture à vous, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bisous! Envoyez moi plein de reviews.

Disclaimer: Les personnages principaux de "Un nouveau visage" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

Résumé: Quelques mois après le mariage de Falcon et Miki, Ryô, Kaori, Mick et les autres vont vivre une nouvelle aventure avec l'arrivée d'une intervenante qui va secouer leur vies. je n'en dirais pas plus!

UN NOUVEAU VISAGE

_CHAPITRE 1: Une affaire de plus!_

Préfecture de police de Tokyo 9 : 30

« On ne peut pas se laisse humilier comme ça, hurla le préfet de police Nogami, en tapant sur son bureau plus énervé que jamais.

- Écoute Papa, il y a peut être une solution,...

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Papa au bureau, Inspecteur Nogami !

- Bien Mr le Préfet, bon alors ce que je propose c'est que nous fassions équipe avec une personne ayant déjà planché sur cette affaire et à ce jour la seule personne connue de nos services est un certain agent S. Parker des Services Secrets américains.

Il est réputé pour sa grande discrétion, il a résolu plusieurs affaires, notamment celle de la tentative d'assassinat du chancelier allemand l'année dernière...

- Tu te rends compte de l'humiliation, moi le grand préfet de Tokyo, je ne suis même pas capable de mettre la main sur des trafiquants en tous genres sur notre sol ! dit-il en tapant du poing sur le grand bureau central.

- Si on veut réussir, il nous faut des alliés, de toute façon, Parker arrive ce matin alors on ne peut plus faire marche arrière. Bon, je vais le chercher à l'aéroport conclut la jolie inspectrice avant de refermer la porte du bureau.

- Saeko, attends !cria le préfet

- Oui ?

- Hum..., je te confie cette mission...dit-il en baissant d'un ton et se retournant vers la baie vitrée.

- Oui ça je le sais !

- ...Tu,... tu as intérêt à ce qu'il soit fort et beau ce Parker...je pourrais ainsi le rajouter à ta liste de prétendants !

- ...Oui c'est ça, (libellule qui passe) dit elle en se relevant. (- !)

_CHAPITRE 2: Un nouveau visage_

Aéroport international de Tokyo 10 : 00

L'aéroport était bondé comme chaque veille de vacances scolaires, malgré le monde, Saeko devait absolument retrouver l'agent Parker parmi les centaines de voyageurs arrivés de Los Angeles ce matin là.

L'inspectrice cherchait du regard le fameux agent Parker, elle se l'imaginait déjà.

- Papa devrait être content, avec un peu de chance, il devrait être très beau et athlétique...il n'empêche que ça ne me déplairait pas, pensa malicieusement Saeko avec du rose aux joues.

Bon alors où est-il ? demanda-t-elle à ses équipiers.

- Hello ! Vous êtes l'inspecteur Nogami ? questionna une jolie jeune femme tout en souriant à la japonaise.

- Oui ? Oh ! Vous êtes sûrement la personne qui escorte l'agent Parker, vous êtes son interprète ?

A peine la jeune femme eut-elle entendu la réponse de Saeko qu'elle partit d'un fou rire qui semblait fortement déstabiliser l'inspectrice Nogami.

Saeko regardait la jeune femme se tordre en deux de rire et attirer sur elle les regards des voyageurs dans l'aéroport de Tokyo.

Saeko, qui était d'une grande patience habituellement (elle a quand même l'habitude avec Ryô !), commençait justement à perdre cette patience légendaire.

Elle leva le sourcil et lança un regard interrogateur à cette jeune étrangère, cette dernière se calma alors rapidement et repris son souffle.

- Oh...veuillez m'excuser...je me présente Sarah Parker, agent des services secrets américains, hum...je suis venue seule, je n'ai pas d'interprètes ni de coéquipier.

La jeune femme était splendide, elle semblait avoir 25 ans, de taille moyenne avec des cheveux châtains dissimulés sous une casquette des Lakers. Ses grands yeux couleur émeraude reflétaient une personne joyeuse et agréable à vivre. Elle était vêtue d'un jean et d'un polo à capuche large qui cachaient ses formes féminines.

- C'est étonnant...je...j'ai pensé que l'agent Parker était un homme, on m'a raconté tellement de choses sur vous, vos missions si dangereuses...c'est troublant, déclara Saeko, abasourdie et déçue de se rendre compte qu'elle ne pourra pas user de ses charmes cette fois-ci.

- Mais vous êtes aussi une femme, Inspecteur Nogami ? Et pourtant vous avez l'air de quelqu'un de directif, de fort et de courageux, je me trompe ? interrogea l'agent Parker tout en pointant son doigt vers la japonaise.

Saeko était forcée d'admettre que l'agent Parker avait raison. Elle lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules et lui sourit, de toute façon que pouvait-elle faire d'autre face à une personne si agréable.

De plus, elle était fière de la compter parmi ses alliés pour cette mission qui s'avérait des plus difficiles.

- En tout cas, reprit Saeko, votre japonais est parfait, c'est vraiment étonnant de la part d'une étrangère !

- J'ai appris le japonais ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres langues pendant mes stages aux Services Secrets,... mais, je ne suis pas ici pour vous détailler mon c.v, je sais que c'est rapide mais il nous reste à peine 3 mois pour régler cette affaire et mettre la main sur cette bande organisée, signala Sarah d'un ton ferme.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que nous avons affaire à une bande organisée et pas à un maniaque agissant seul ? demanda Saeko tout en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

- Il ne peut pas s'agir d'un acte isolé, nous avons recensé trop de cas similaires dans d'autres pays, ils agissent à plusieurs, il y a les fournisseurs et les acheteurs.

- Bien, je vous propose de discuter de tout cela avec mon « équipe », mais avant prenez le temps de déposer vos affaires à votre hôtel, proposa Saeko.

- Ah...un hôtel ? questionna Sarah en entrant dans la Porsche de l'inspectrice.

- Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas réservé d'hôtel !Mais à cette heure-ci ils doivent être tous complets avec tous les touristes qu'il y a en ville !

- Euh...oui je sais, mais c'est que...chaque fois que je viens dans un pays étranger, je préfère loger chez l'habitant ! Ça me permet de passer incognito et en plus je vois leur mode de vie, dit-elle toute honteuse.

- Loger chez l'habitant vous dîtes, hum...j'ai peut être quelque chose pour vous, sourie Saeko, mais avant cela, allons chez moi vous pourrez vous changer et prendre une douche si vous le désirez, proposa-t-elle.

- Merci c'est très gentil à vous ! Mais tout à l'heure vous parliez de votre équipe, qui sont ces personnes ?

- N'ayez aucune crainte, ce sont des gens hautement qualifiés et extrêmement sérieux, dit Saeko d'un ton ferme. Oh mon Dieu faîtes que Ryô se tienne à carreaux et ne me fasse pas regretter ce que je viens de dire ( !), pensa-t-elle.

_CHAPITRE 3: Un matin tranquille_

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba 11 : 00

Le soleil inondait littéralement tout l'appartement. Kaori était à la fenêtre, scrutant les passants, tous le monde semblait de bonne humeur par cette fraîche mais néanmoins agréable journée du mois d'octobre.

- Hmmm...quel temps magnifique, ça nous change du froid et de la pluie, s'exclama Kaori, visiblement d'excellente humeur ce matin.

- Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il fait très beau aujourd'hui, dit Ryô d'un ton sérieux,...un temps idéal pour les mini jupes et autres tenues affriolantes, aaaaahh...

BOUM !il n'eût même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une violente massue s'abattit sur sa tête.

- Arrête un peu de baver, espèce d'obsédé !hurla Kaori dont la bonne humeur allait s'estomper, quand elle entendit soudain la sonnerie du téléphone.

- Allô ?

- Salut Kaori, c'est Eriko !

- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps, comment vas-tu ?

- Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre en ville, il fait un temps superbe aujourd'hui !

- Ok, on se retrouve au Cat's Eye dans 10 minutes dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Une fois de plus, Eriko sa meilleure amie lui proposait de sortir en ville histoire d'oublier un peu son quotidien avec cet idiot de Ryô Saeba.

Mais il avait beau faire son numéro d'imbécile, elle savait bien qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ; il le lui avait déjà avoué, alors laissons lui un peu de temps pour décider du moment propice, pensa-t-elle.

- Ryô, je sors, je t'ai préparé ton déjeuner, je rentrerais probablement en fin d'après-midi.

- Hum..., comme d'habitude quoi...

- Et n'en profites pas, hurla Kaori.

A peine eût-elle fermé la porte qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le séduisant Mick Angel, qui lui afficha un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret.

- Salut Kaori, tu es plus belle de jour en jour lui dit-il d'un ton doucereux, en se rapprochant de son visage doucement.

- Euh...Merci Mick, mais euh...Salut ! Elle était devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate à l'écoute de ses jolis compliments dont elle ne se plaignait pas d'ailleurs.

- Bon, et bien bonne journée ma jolie, dit-il tout en ouvrant violemment la porte.

- Salut Ryô,...Ryô !... mais où est-il passé ? se demanda-t-il avant de voir que l'étalon de Shinjuku était collé à la porte qui lui défonçait la moitié du visage.

- Che chuis là Mick gémit Ryô, Aïe !

- Oh, je vois, c'est vilain d'écouter aux portes, tu sais ça ? fit Mick d'un ton sadique avant d'aider son ami à se décoller de la porte d'entrée.

Pendant que Ryô essayait de se remettre la mâchoire en place, Mick s'installait déjà à table et commençait à entamer le déjeuner de Ryô.

- Hey, mon déjeuner, lâche ça espèce d'affamé !criait Ryô en tirant sur une cuisse de poulet à moitié avalée par Mick avant d'être interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone.

Sa cuisse de poulet récupérée, Ryô décrocha le téléphone pendant que Mick se ruait sur les autres plats soigneusement préparés par Kaori.

Ryô reposa le combiné et soupira.

Mick inquiet par le ton un peu trop sérieux que semblait afficher son meilleur ami, se leva et demanda :

- Qui était-ce Ryô ?

- Saeko, elle nous donne rendez-vous au Cat's Eye dans 15 minutes...et elle a ajouté qu'on devait faire bonne impression, je crois savoir pourquoi...

- Je vais chercher mes affaires, on se retrouve en bas dans 5 minutes, répondit Mick.

- Ok, acquiesça Ryô...dont le visage sérieux devint peu à peu euphorique quand il vit Mick quitter l'appartement.

Je me suis enfin débarrassé de ce pot de colle, à moi la bouffe !hurla t-il.

-----libellule-----

_CHAPITRE 4: Rencontre au cat's eye_

Vingt minutes plus tard au Cat's Eye

Toute l'équipe était au complet, Ryô, Saeko et Mick au comptoir, Kaori et Eriko à une table et enfin Miki et Falcon en bons patrons derrière leur comptoir.

Saeko prit alors la parole et mit fin au brouhaha qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Bien, je vois que vous êtes tous là ! On va pouvoir faire les présentations.

- Les présentations , dirent-ils tous en chœur.

A ce moment précis, Sarah Parker fit son apparition vêtue cette fois-ci d'une jupe courte beige et d'un débardeur blanc, sa casquette des Lakers toujours vissée sur la tête, elle affichait un sourire magnifique.

- Hello !

- Je vous présente l'agent Sarah Parker des Services Secrets américains, continua Saeko.

Mais à peine l'eût-elle présentée que Ryô plus excité que jamais se jetait sur sa proie avant de se prendre un coup de pied monumental en pleine face donné par Sarah, qui n'avait même pas laissé à Kaori le temps de dégainer sa massue, à l'étonnement de tous.

Saeko qui s'attendait à cet excès de joie de la part de Ryô fût surprise en revanche de voir que Mick était complètement subjugué par la jeune américaine et qu'il était resté assis tranquillement sur son siège.

C'est alors qu'elle s'approcha de lui le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas changé Mick, toujours aussi séduisant et ...bien entouré à ce que je vois, lui dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Pince moi, je rêve! dit Mick en se levant de son siège. Il s'approcha de Sarah et lui prit lentement la main pour y déposer un baiser. Toi non plus, tu n'as pas bougé ma jolie ! lui dit-il tout en lui ôtant la casquette qui cachait sa jolie chevelure. Devant ce spectacle, les autres les regardaient les yeux écarquillés. Saeko ne comprenait plus rien, d'abord l'agent Parker était une femme, qui était visiblement une ancienne petite amie de Mick Angel.

- Vous vous connaissez , lança la jolie inspectrice

- Sarah et moi sortions ensemble aux USA ! répondit Mick.

J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que tu fais au Japon, si tu veux tu peux venir chez moi...ajouta-t-il en l'enlaçant de son bras. - Désolée Angel mais je suis ici pour affaire et je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser ! Sorry...et puis charmeur comme tu es tu n'as pas dû rester célibataire bien longtemps, je me trompe ?

- Euh...c'est que...hésita-t-il tout en se grattant la nuque.

- Bon revenons-en à notre affaire s'il vous plaît, interrompit Saeko pour pouvoir changer de sujet.

Si je vous ai donné rendez vous ici, c'est pour vous parler d'une affaire de la plus haute importance. L'agent Parker n'est pas là pour faire du tourisme mais pour mettre la main sur Jonathan Kent, l'ambassadeur des USA à Tokyo.

- Oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'il trempait dans un trafic de faux papiers délivrés à des terroristes internationaux, reprit Ryô concentré sur les photos que faisait défiler l'inspectrice.

- Ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Sarah, il est également soupçonné de détournement de fonds et de proxénétisme !

- S'il est si dangereux, pourquoi le gouvernement japonais n'a rien fait ? demanda Miki à Saeko.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Saeko.

_CHAPITRE 5: Au boulot !_

- Tout simplement parce qu'ici, notre cher Kent bénéficie d'une immunité diplomatique !

- Donc, si je comprends bien, seule l'autorité américaine est autorisée à l'arrêter, intervint Kaori

- Exactement, et si je suis là, c'est pour lui faire subir un interrogatoire et le ramener sain et sauf bien sûr sur le sol américain ajouta Sarah.

Mick qui se contentait d'écouter attentivement jusque là, prit alors la parole :

« Je suppose qu'il n'est pas seul à agir, il doit sûrement y avoir une tête pensante là-dessous et ça ne m'étonnerait pas de savoir un gang organisé mêlé à tous ça. De combien de temps disposes-tu ? ».

- Tout juste 3 mois, avant que n'expire notre mandat d'arrêt, répondit Sarah perdue dans ses pensées et visiblement très embêtée par ce court délai.

Saeko lui prit alors la main, et lui sourit.

- Avant de s'occuper de Kent, on va remédier à votre problème de logement, Sarah ! Je vous présente Kaori Makimura et Ryô Saeba qui se feront une joie de vous accueillir dans leur immeuble, n'est ce pas Ryô ?

Ryô, la bave aux lèvres s'imaginait déjà, ses futures visites nocturnes et se réjouissait d'avance de l'arrivée de cette créature de rêve.

Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Kaori, qui reprochait à Saeko de ne pas l'avoir prévenue une fois de plus. Folle de rage, elle lança un :

- QUOI , retenue par le bras par Eriko qui la fit sortir avant qu'elle ne trucide Saeko cachée derrière Ryô.

- Moi qui aie tant de mal pour faire évoluer ma relation avec Ryô, chuchotai Kaori à son amie.

- Calme toi, tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle, je crois que c'est plutôt Kazué qui doit s'en faire ! affirma Eriko. Tu as vu comme Mick la regarde?

- Tu parles ! Saeko prends un malin plaisir à tout saboter et surtout en hébergeant cette pin up américaine, soupira Kaori en s'asseyant sur le trottoir en face du café.

Elle était rouge d'agacement quand soudain elle sentit une main sur son épaule...

- Croyez-moi Kaori, je n'ai rien d'une pin up et vous n'avez rien à m'envier ! Vous êtes une jeune femme sublime, quant à Mr Saeba, sa réputation a franchi les océans et je connais son obsession pour les femmes ! Rassurez vous, en ce qui concerne la location de votre appartement, je vous paierai 1000 $ la semaine, je vous laisse, bonne journée et merci encore pour votre hospitalité ! conclut Sarah avant de monter dans la Porsche de l'inspectrice Nogami suivie quelques minutes plus tard par Mick et Ryô qui montèrent dans la Mini laissant une Kaori complètement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba 15 : 30

Kaori qui s'était remise de sa crise de nerfs devant le Cat's eye, et rassurée par la charmante Sarah Parker, se sentait maintenant d'humeur joviale et déposait le café qu'elle avait préparé quelques minutes auparavant.

Mick, Ryô, Sarah et Kaori étaient assis sur le canapé du salon, les uns en face des autres.

- Alors, comme ça, vous étiez la petite amie de Mick, demanda Kaori en tendant la tasse vers son invitée.

- Oui!

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parler d'elle avant? questionna Ryô penché vers Mick , une main cachant ses lèvres.

- Ryô! Qu'est ce que tu complotes? s'exclama Kaori

- Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir comment ils se sont rencontrés, toi la fan des films sentimentaux! lui chuchota-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

- Euh, non...oh et puis ferme la un peu!hurla Kaori en écrasant son plateau sur le crâne de Ryô.

- Ce n'est pas un secret, je peux le raconter si ça ne te dérange pas Mick, lui demanda Sarah.

- Non tu peux y aller ça me rappellera des souvenirs, répondit Mick en s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé.

- J'avais tout juste 20 ans à l'époque où j'ai été engagée dans la police, c'état une sale journée, mes parents venaient de divorcer.

Je suis sortie du tribunal en pleurs, je bousculai tous le monde sur mon passage. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'étais au milieu de la route lorsqu'une voiture faillit me renverser. Je criais, je frappais sur le capot de cette voiture quand le conducteur en sortit. Je vis alors un homme blond aux yeux bleus, grand, bref pour moi ça a été le coup de foudre...

- Tu as oublié beau, fort, musclé et surtout très bien habillé, dit Mick d'un ton assuré quand il fût interrompu par un petit coup sur la tête.

- Ne transforme pas l'histoire, idiot, reprit Sarah

Bref ce fût le coup de foudre, et depuis ce jour, Mick venait chaque après midi devant l'école de Police pour me voir!

- Je ne savais pas que tu faisais les sorties de lyçée, vieux pervers, dit Ryô avant d'être frappé une fois de plus par Kaori.

- J'avais 20 ans!et lui... euh tiens d'ailleurs je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton âge, alors Mick, demanda Sarah.

- Euh, hmmm, j'ai eu 28 ans en mai.dit-il.

- Petit menteur, tu as une bonne trentaine! fit Ryô montrant du doigt son ami.

- Moi au moins je dis la vérité!

- Quelle vérité, j'ai 20 ans et d'ailleurs demande à Kaori c'est elle qui m'a fixé ma date de naissance! Toi tu fais les sorties de lyçée, déguisé en beau gosse, je suis sûr que tu te fais des injections de collagène.

A ces mots, Mick sauta sur Ryô, et ils commencèrent à se rouler sur le tapis du salon sous les yeux d'une Kaori atterrée et d'une Sarah envahie de petites libellules au dessus de sa tête.

- Moi qui pensait mettre une touche de romantisme dans ces moments si durs! remarqua-t-elle.

_CHAPITRE 6: Oublier le passé..._

- Je peux continuer ? demanda Sarah à Kaori

- Oh bien sûr que oui, répondit Kaori, toute impatiente de connaître la suite et sautillant sur le sofa pendant que Ryô et Mick se recoiffaient.

- Bien, alors je disais donc que j'étais complètement tombée folle amoureuse de ce mystérieux homme. Avant même de connaître son nom, je lui racontais mes malheurs et lui m'écoutait attentivement sans jamais me couper la parole.

Bref, cette relation amicale dura environ 6 mois jusqu'au jour où je lui avouait mes sentiments pour lui,  
dès lors nous étions devenus un vrai couple, enfin pour moi seulement !

Kaori, la tête dans les nuages, réfléchissant aux derniers mots que venaient de prononcer l'américaine, songeait à sa relation difficile avec Ryô.

- C'est vraiment merveilleux, déclara t-elle.

Mick, quant à lui observait une certaine gêne vis-à-vis de Kaori, il baissa le regard sur le parquet et pensait au passé que racontait Sarah, les yeux dans le vague.

Une ambiance pesante envahissait l'appartement, et semblait affecter tout le monde.

- Oui, continua Sarah mais la belle histoire s'arrêta quelques mois plus tard, lorsque je fus engagée dans une unité spéciale qui enquêtait sur le meurtre d'un golden boy de San Francisco en voyage à Los Angeles.

- Hmmm, sale affaire, soupira Mick, pensif.

- Donc, j'ai été envoyée pour surveiller un entrepôt, et là je remarquais la présence de Mick au détour d'une rue. Comme j'étais intriguée je l'ai suivi discrètement jusqu'à ce que je le vis abattre un homme.

Je fus choquée par son acte, moi qui le croyais avocat comme il me l'avait prétendu, je me sentais trompée…

Sarah arrêta quelques secondes son récit comme si la rage lui revenait à l'esprit, elle semblait ressentir à nouveau la haine qu'elle eut pour Mick lorsqu'elle le vit dans cette ruelle. Elle serrait le coussin qu'elle avait entre les mains de toutes ses forces comme pour se calmer et se souvenir qu'il ne s'agissait que du passé. Elle reprit alors la parole et esquissa un léger sourire qui rassura les autres.

- Bref, soupira t-elle, ça fait parti du passé maintenant, allez oublions cela !

- Laissez moi vous faire oublier cet abruti de blondinet Sarah, dit Ryô tout en se jetant sur elle avant d'être stoppé net par une massue de 5000 T made by Kaori !

- Calme toi un peu sale cafard ! hurla Kaori.

Ce spectacle fit sourire Sarah qui oublia alors un peu sa tristesse.

- J'aimerais m'entraîner un peu ! reprit-elle.

- Oh, il y a une salle de tir au sous-sol si vous souhaitez Sarah, interrompit Kaori pour faire baisser un peu la tension qui étouffait la pièce.

- Je préfèrerais qu'on se tutoie Kaori, d'accord ? supposa l'américaine.

- Je suis d'accord, c'est plus agréable, allez on y va, sourit la jolie Kaori.

Kaori pensait intérieurement que sa souffrance était quelque peu semblable à celle que ressentait Sarah.

Après le départ des filles, Ryô et Mick se retrouvaient alors seuls.

- Tu lui as apparemment fait beaucoup de mal, fit remarquer Ryô.

- Je ne peux pas dire que je sois tombé amoureux d'elle mais je l'ai aimé d'une manière différente…

Cette fille est géniale, après qu'elle m'ait surpris dans cette ruelle de Los Angeles, elle a menti à ses supérieurs pour me protéger et pour que je puisse rester anonyme dans le métier, ensuite elle n'a plus voulu m'adresser la parole.

Rien que pour ça, je me sens coupable, depuis notre rupture il y a 2 ans, j'ai accepté la mission confiée par Kaibara (cf. Tome 33-34).

Plus tard en rencontrant Kaori, j'ai remarqué la ressemblance qu'il y a entre ces deux filles, sauf que là, je suis réellement tombé amoureux de Kaori…termina t-il pensif.

A ces mots, Ryô se redressa sur le sofa, alluma une cigarette, tira une bouffée et regarda son ami :

- Tu m'étonneras toujours Mick !

Après sa sortie de la salle de tir, Kaori remarqua que Sarah avait les yeux rouges.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens Sarah, je comprends le fait d'aimer quelqu'un et de ne pas l'être en retour.

- Oh non Kaori, tu te trompes… tu n'es pas dans mon cas, si c'est à Ryô que tu fais allusion ! Il te dévore des yeux, surveille tes moindres faits et gestes ! Crois moi tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il t'aime mais je pense qu'il ne sait juste pas l'exprimer comme tu le voudrais ! lança Sarah sûre d'elle et retrouvant le sourire, de toute façon, ajouta t-elle, je n'ai plus de sentiments pour Mick, en tout cas ce n'est plus de l'amour !

- Bon ! Et si on prenait une bonne douche, suggéra Kaori

Et ce fût ce moment que choisit Ryô pour débarquer dans le couloir où elles se trouvaient, il écarquilla des yeux ronds aux derniers mots prononcés par sa partenaire.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez proches à ce point, mais dis Sarah, entre nous, lui dit il en la prenant à part, tu ne préférerais pas un bel étalon comme moi ?

- SBOOONNNNGG ! (NDLA : ce bruit est celui d'un bélier de plusieurs tonnes, ne me demandez pas d'où il sort, qui vient de s'écraser sur le corps de notre Ryô et propulsé avec force par notre douce et belle Kaori)

- Quand est ce que tu t'arrêtes, obsédé ! Hurla Kaori.

- Waw, quel couple, pensait Sarah accompagnée de corbeaux traversant la pièce de part en part, je sens que je vais me plaire ici !

_CHAPITRE 7: Phase 1 : Mission d'infiltration_

Le lendemain matin, Sarah se leva aux aurores, se prépara et s'habilla d'un tailleur blanc qui la mettait en valeur, elle attacha ses cheveux en chignon avant d'enfiler sa perruque blonde.

Ce déguisement lui servirait à infiltrer l'ambassade des Etats-Unis dans le quartier d'affaires à Tokyo.

Après tous ses préparatifs, elle monta voir à l'étage si Kaori ou Ryô étaient réveillés.

Sarah frappa alors à la porte doucement et quelques secondes plus tard à sa grande surprise, Kaori lui ouvrit la porte.

Elles se fixèrent pendant un dixième de seconde et éclatèrent de rire.

- Aussi folle l'une que l'autre ! ria Sarah.

- Entre donc, j'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, dit Kaori.

Tu sais, avec ta perruque et ton tailleur strict, tu as vraiment l'air d'aller à un entretien d'embauche ! sourit Kaori.

- En tout cas, je pensais vraiment être la seule à me lever aussi tôt , répondit Sarah s'installant à la table. - Oh non, crois moi si je ne me levais pas aussi tôt je n'aurais pas le temps de faire tout ce que j'ai envie de faire !Surtout avec ce lourdaud de Ryô ! J'espère au moins que mes pièges l'ont dissuadés de te rendre une visite nocturne, dit Kaori, imaginant la scène.

- J'ai dormi comme un chat ! Rassure toi, je sais comment m'occuper des hommes comme Ryô, n'oublie pas que j'ai vécu avec Mick ! fit Sarah, clignant de l'œil malicieusement et avalant le café chaud servi par Kaori.

- C'est vrai, d'ailleurs il faudra que tu me donnes quelques conseils à ce propos !

Les deux jeunes femmes continuaient de rire en prenant leur petit déjeuner ensemble lorsque Ryô descendit l'escalier en direction de la cuisine. - On dirait que notre Don Juan s'est levé de bonne heure aujourd'hui, sourit Kaori.

- Parle pas si fort, pitié ma tête…oohhhh ! ronchonna Ryô.

- Pauvre Ryô, tu sembles avoir passé une sale nuit, je me trompe ? fit Sarah enlaçant Ryô.

- Merci de m'avoir jeté par la fenêtre, heureusement que je suis un pro et que j'ai pu me rattraper à un des volets…répondit Ryô essayant de se redresser.

- Quoi ! hurla Kaori

- Oui ! Tu vois Kaori, je t'avais dit que sa réputation avait franchi les océans et que je sais très bien comment m'occuper des hommes comme Ryô ! En tout cas, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop mal Ryô… Bon, et bien je vais vous laisser, dit Sarah finissant son café, j'y vais !

- Attends au moins qu'on vienne avec toi pour t'aider…proposa Kaori.

- Non, désolée mais ceci est une mission d'infiltration, s'il voit deux personnes qui m'accompagnent, ça ne marchera jamais Kaori, rassure toi Saeko m'attendra en dehors de l'ambassade avec des renforts au cas où ça tournerait mal. Je te remercie pour le petit déjeuner…à toute à l'heure Ryô.

Sarah quitta alors l'appartement laissant derrière elle Ryô et Kaori. - Ryô ! Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ? Tu t'en fiches qu'elle y aille toute seule !

- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour elle Kaori, elle sait ce qu'elle fait, et puis elle fait quand même partie d'une unité d'élite des Services Secrets américains, affirma Ryô d'un ton sérieux, nous on interviendra plus tard.

Ambassade des Etats-Unis 8 h 00

Arrivée devant l'ambassade, Sarah fut rejoint par Saeko et son équipe d'intervention.

- Bon, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ? demanda Sarah.

- On intervient dès que vous sortez avec Kent par le conduit des eaux du bâtiment, répondit Saeko.

- Bien, puisque je vois que vous avez tout compris, je peux y aller…J'espère seulement que le plan du bâtiment que vous m'avez donné est bon. Maintenant, tenez vous prêts, dit l'américaine en marchant vers la porte principale.

- Ooooooooooh ! Ces américains, mais pour qui elle se prend à me donner des ordres ? ragea Saeko.

Arrivée devant le grand portail de l'ambassade, et déguisée en jolie secrétaire, Sarah s'avança jusqu'au hall où se tenait le bureau d'accueil.

- Bonjour ! Je suis Mlle Kate Thomson et je suis attendue par l'ambassadeur M. Kent.

L'agent d'accueil se tenait debout derrière son comptoir face à elle, c'était un homme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'année qui cachait sous ses grosses lunettes un regard des plus pervers…

- Oui, euh… Mlle Thomson, effectivement, vous êtes attendue, fit-il la bave aux lèvres. Ooohh, mais laissez moi donc vous conduire jusqu'au bureau de M. Kent ma jolie, suivez moi c'est par ici.

_CHAPITRE 8: Phase 2 : Ramener le colis en vie!_

- Quel vicelard celui la, grognait Sarah intérieurement, mais il ne faut surtout pas que je m'emporte…j'ai déjà subi bien pire…

- Hé hé… voila c'est ici ma belle.

Le pervers dirigea l'américaine dans une grande salle d'attente vide inondée de lumière.

- Cette pièce est vraiment somptueuse, pensa-t-elle tout haut.

- Je trouve aussi, fit remarquer une voix masculine.

L'homme qui avait parlé se trouvait en face des baies vitrées d'où provenait la lumière et gênait Sarah qui n'arrivait pas à voir qui avait parlé.

- Mais, veuillez m'excuser mon impolitesse, Mlle Thomson, je suis Jonathan Kent, ambassadeur des Etats-Unis dans cette merveilleuse capitale qu'est Tokyo. Je ne vous imaginais pas si ravissante…

Lui, en revanche était un gros homme assez grand tout de même, un cigare à la bouche et crâne dégarni sur le dessus, vêtu d'un costume trois pièces qui, malgré son prix ne le rendait pas pour autant élégant.

- Hum, oui, reprit-elle, merci M. Kent, mais y'a t-il un endroit plus calme pour parler…

- Mais cette salle est vide !...Oh ! D'accord j'ai compris…c'est bien de commencer comme ça, vous êtes très professionnelle !

Très bien suivez moi…

Quel dégueulasse ! Tous les mêmes !Il croit que je veux m'attirer ses faveurs pour ce £$¨€ de poste!  
Je m'en fous, de toute façon, il faut juste que je l'isole…

- Voila, enfin seuls ! - Oh, mais nous ne sommes pas tout à fait seuls M. Kent ! Coupez donc ces vilaines caméras…on pourrait voir ce que je vais vous faire…

- Waw, je le fais tout de suite…ooooooooohhh, mais vous avez des instruments, chuchota Kent en voyant Sarah qui fouillait dans son sac.

- Ouais c'est ça, et maintenant, fini de rire ! Allez les mains derrière le dos ! ordonna-t-elle.

- Quoi, déjà !dit l'ambassadeur tout excité.

- Mais il croit toujours que je suis là pour lui faire des cochonneries ! Non mais ça va pas ! Je suis l'agent Sarah Parker des Services Secrets américains et je vous arrête Jonathan Kent.

- Hé hé, j'adore quand vous faîtes la méchante !

- M. Kent ! Je suis réellement agent spécial, et si vous ne vous levez pas immédiatement je vous arrache les dents une par une ou alors je vous tire une balle dans la main (au choix), dit-elle en sortant son revolver muni d'un silencieux. - Oh non, vous….vous êtes sérieuse…, je suis innocent…déclara Kent tout tremblant.

- Vous êtes accusé de proxénétisme, de détournement de fonds et j'en passe… Kent je vous emmène aux USA où vous serez jugé pour tous vos actes. - Je ne vous suivrais pas ! dit-il tombant à terre et cherchant désespérément un moyen d'appeler du renfort.

- Très bien, deux solutions s'offrent à vous : soit vous me suivez gentiment et je pourrais dire que êtes venus sans résistance et on essaiera de réduire votre peine de prison de 2 ou 3…

- …ans ? l'interrompit-il.

- Mois ! donc je disais deuxième solution, je serais obligée de vous faire du mal et là sachant que je suis d'assez mauvaise humeur, laissez moi vous dire que vous regretteriez cette solution ! Kent se releva à toute allure et essaya de s'échapper, en vain puisque Sarah lui tira une balle dans le pied et un coup sur la tête avec la crosse pour qu'il évite de hurler… ( ! ).

- Dommage ! Mauvais choix…Bon maintenant je vais être obligée de le porter ce lourdaud.

Elle consulta alors le plan que lui avait fourni Saeko pour s'enfuir.

Malheureusement elle changea ses plans car elle devait sortir par le conduit des eaux, mais avec Kent K.O, c'était mission impossible !

Sarah dû constater qu'a part les issues de secours il n'y avait pas possibilité de sortir en sautant par la fenêtre.

Sarah, sortit discrètement du bureau privé de l'ambassadeur et actionna une des alarmes incendies.

Ceci déclencha immédiatement l'ouverture des issues de secours.

En semant la panique, sa sortie allait donc se faire très discrètement par l'arrière du bâtiment qui donnait sur le parking.

- Voila, et maintenant, on se barre d'ici…pensa Sarah

BOUMMMMMMMMM !

C'était le bruit d'une détonation à l'intérieur de l'ambassade. - Trouvez-le ! hurla une voix masculine

- Et merde ! souffla-t-elle. Elle tira Kent de toutes ses forces derrière son grand bureau et le cacha.

Il faut que je trouve le conduit d'aération, celui des eaux est dans les toilettes ! pensa-t-elle.

Sarah s'activa et trouva enfin le conduit d'aération, elle arracha la grille et tira une nouvelle fois Kent qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

En même temps de l'autre côté du bureau, un commando avait pris en otage plusieurs personnes de l'ambassade, et recherchait l'ambassadeur. Sarah ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Kent ! réveillez-vous et entrez dans ce conduit !Vite !

- Hmmm, quoi ! Il en est hors de question !cria Kent.

- Pauvre idiot ! Ne m'obligez pas à vous assommer une nouvelle fois ! - Pourquoi je vous suivrais ? Hein ?

- Dîtes-moi…vos hommes de la sécurité ? Ils se trimballent souvent avec des bazookas ? NON ! Bien sûr ! Il y a là dehors du bruit qui ne me dit rien qui vaille ! Ce sont sûrement les gentils terroristes que vous avez fait entrer sur le territoire…et qui viennent vous tuer… alors soit vous m'accompagnez en Amérique et vous avez la vie sauve dans une prison pour hommes d'affaires (authentique !), soit vous vous faîtes tuer ici !

- Euh, oui d'accord mais arrêtez de crier…par pitié ! pleurait Kent

C'est ainsi que Kent entra, malgré sa corpulence dans le conduit d'aération suivi de près par Sarah qui était sur le point de fermer la grille, quand..

BOUM ! La porte du bureau venait d'être défoncée et un homme très maigre et très grand vit la grille de la ventilation se refermer.

- Colonel, ils se barrent ! hurla l'homme avec un fort accent hispanique.

- Tire dans le conduit, imbécile, ordonna le Colonel.

Sarah pressa Kent et se dépêcha de sortir du conduit pendant qu'elle entendait les balles siffler derrière elle.

_CHAPITRE 9: Poursuite!_

- Colonel, c'est une fille blonde, elle est avec Kent et ils se tirent !cria le soldat.

- Une fille, tu dis ? Je la veux vivante,…

- Et Kent, mon colonel ?

- …Hum, il risque de parler…butez-le !

Pendant ce temps, sur le parking, Saeko s'inquiète.

- Ils devraient être sortis depuis déjà 10 bonnes minutes, et tout ce bruit ne me dit rien de bon.

- Inspecteur, on intervient ? - Non ! Attendez mon ordre, dit Saeko inquiète de plus belle lorsqu'elle vit deux silhouettes apparaître au loin dans un nuage de fumée.

- C'est elle ! s'écria Saeko. Elle a Kent, dépêchez-vous de la rejoindre, ordonna-t-elle à ses subalternes.

L'ambassadeur, quant à lui, était tout tremblant après toutes les émotions qu'il venait de ressentir.

- Mais…c'est la police, là, hein ? dit-il.

- Oui, ce sont eux et je vous conseille d'accélérer le pas si vous ne voulez pas qu'on nous rattrape alors vite…

Sarah n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que deux des terroristes les suivaient au pas de course et armés jusqu'aux dents.

- Oh mon Dieu, nous sommes morts, pleurnichait l'ambassadeur, qui était loin de l'image de l'homme mondain et distingué qu'il donnait à ses collaborateurs.

- Arrêtez de pleurer, bon sang, et courez vite vers les agents de police devant vous…vite ! cria-t-elle avant de se retourner et de tirer sur ses poursuivants de quelques balles bien placées dignes des meilleurs tireurs d'élite.

Les policiers attrapaient l'ambassadeur et rejoignirent, suivis de près par Sarah, l'inspectrice Nogami.

- Vous en avez mis du temps à sortir de là, agent Parker dit Saeko, et on peut savoir qui sont ces deux hommes en uniformes militaires que vous venez d'éliminer, continua-t-elle d'un ton hautain. Bon, le principal, c'est qu'on ait coincé Jonathan Kent, non ?

- Justement, nous sommes poursuivis, alors à votre place Saeko, je ferais nettoyer toute cette zone, et en ce qui concerne ce commando, je n'en sais, hélas, pas plus que vous…Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'emmène notre colis à l'hélico des Services Secrets.

- Quoi ? Quel colis, c'est moi le colis, frissonnait Kent.

- Vous, fermez-là !

- Attendez, Sarah ! Saeko n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer ces mots que l'agent Parker était déjà montée dans une des voitures de police garée là, accompagnée de l'ambassadeur.

Dans la voiture :

- Mais où vous m'emmenez et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? questionnait Kent

- Je vous emmène dans un entrepôt désaffecté qui nous sert de « base secrète », où un hélico vous conduira à l'aéroport pour prendre un jet direct pour Los Angeles, et……Merde on nous suit !

Sarah s'interrompit quand elle vit dans le rétroviseur 4 ou 5 Jeep derrière elle.

Accrochez-vous à votre caleçon, Kent !

Elle accélérait et roulait à plus de 200 kilomètres heure…Ça y est, ils n'apparaissaient plus derrière, elle les avait semé et se mit donc à ralentir lorsqu'elle arriva près des docks à l'entrepôt.

- Je sens une tension forte ici, pensa-t-elle.

Sarah cachait Kent derrière elle afin de prévenir toute attaque.

- Bon, avant tout je dois prendre quelques précautions, dit-elle tout en lui mettant des menottes aux poignets, Çà, c'est mon assurance vie ! expliqua-t-elle

- Parce que tu vas en avoir besoin ma belle, dit soudain la voix au fort accent hispanique sortant de nulle part.

- Oh, non, je suis mort ! fit Kent s'apitoyant sur son sort.

- Vous êtes pitoyable…répondit Sarah, allez montre toi, poursuivit-elle en direction de la fameuse voix.

C'est à ces mots que le chef du commando sortit et se mit face à la belle américaine.

- Comme on dit chez toi, GAME OVER, ma jolie et je vois que tu es la reine du déguisement…..Sarah Parker, hein, c'est bien çà ? Pauvre petite, toute seule face à moi et mes hommes ? Tu te sens de taille, bon, je te donne une chance d'avoir la vie sauve , viens boire un verre avec moi…

- La ferme ! hurla Sarah, je suis seule mais je suis bien capable de te remettre en place toi et les autres et ton verre tu peux te le carrer où je pense !

- Hahahahaha, toi tu es une pure ! Muy bonita ! Une vraie de vrai, c'est dommage d'abîmer un si joli visage mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix, alors…(il claque des doigts) Réglez lui son compte, ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.

_CHAPITRE 10: Discussions..._

A ce moment elle jeta Kent à l'extrémité derrière des cartons et des caisses pendant qu'elle se mit face à 5 des hommes du Colonel. Elle esquivait un premier homme armé d'un couteau de chasse, le mit au tapis d'un coup de pied bien placé ( ! ), elle récupéra l'arme et le planta dans la cuisse du deuxième, sortit son arme et mis en joue les 3 derniers .

Elle tira alors dans l'épaule, la jambe et le pied respectivement de ses assaillants.

Soudain une dizaine d'hommes l'encerclèrent et l'un d'eux plus particulièrement lui porta un violent coup à la mâchoire, de telle sorte qu'elle se retrouva à genoux, il lui tira alors une balle dans l'épaule.

- Oh, c'est vraiment trop dommage, un si beau corps ! Quoique là où je t'envoie tu n'en auras plus besoin, dit le Colonel en la visant à la tête.

Quand, tout à coup, un petit couteau bien affûté vint se planter dans la main de l'homme et lui fit abandonner son arme.

- Si j'étais toi, je réfléchirais à deux fois avant de menacer d'une arme cette fille, dit Saeko apparaissant dans une de ses plus belles poses de vamp' !

- Tiens donc, que de jolies filles, aujourd'hui, je ne regrette pas le voyage, dit le Colonel.

- Et tu sais quoi, l'interrompit Saeko, j'ai même des garçons si tu veux !

- Salut la compagnie ! firent Ryô et Mick en chœur.

- Repliez-vous fit le Colonel.

- C'est bon, je le rattrape, occupez-vous de Kent et de Sarah, ordonna Saeko avant de disparaître à la poursuite du commando.

- Sarah ! hurla Mick, réveille toi, tu es forte, debout c'est rien…juste une balle…

- Laisse tomber, elle s'est évanouie, la douleur est trop forte mais aucun centre vital n'est touché, rassure toi, dit Ryô.

- Et Kent ?

- Il est mort en essayant de s'enfuir, elle lui a sûrement dit de se cacher mais il n'a pas obéit et s'est fait tiré dessus…Bon ! Ne nous attardons pas ici, on l'emmène…

1 heure plus tard chez le Professeur et Kazué.

- Waouh ! Qui est cette créature de rêve rien que pour moi ? questionna le prof d'un ton d'obsédé en bavant devant Sarah.

- C'est un agent des Services Secrets américains et je vous interdit de la toucher, bougonna Mick lançant un regard menaçant au Professeur.

- Bon, installez-là dans une des chambres, j'arrive.

Mick se dirigea alors vers l'une des chambres et déposa délicatement Sarah sur le lit.

- Tu vas t'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas je suis là, murmura-t-il à son oreille, puis il l'embrassa sur le front.

- Tu as l'air de l'apprécier cette fille ? - Kazué ? dit Mick, gêné en se retournant.

Kazué était bien là et elle avait observé Mick, son petit ami, si délicat et attentionné avec l'agent Parker. Elle le savait coureur de jupons mais ici c'était différent, il avait les yeux pleins de tendresse quand il regardait sa compatriote.

- Oui c'est moi, j'apportais des compresses et un anesthésiant pour retirer la balle de son épaule. - D'accord, je ferais mieux de te laisser travailler, alors à toute à l'heure, dit-il en l'embrassant.

La jolie Kazue n'avait pas réagit, comme toujours Mick, fidèle à lui-même, s'était sorti de cette situation délicate grâce à son charme. (et Dieu sait s'il en a du charme !)

Mick rejoint alors Ryô assit dans le jardin en compagnie de Kaori.

- Quoi de neuf ? demanda Ryô, inquiet.

- Kazue et le prof s'occupent d'elle, répondit Mick…Bon je vous laisse, je reviens dans 1 ou 2 heures quand elle sera sur pieds, j'ai quelques courses à faire.

Mick, s'éloigna, laissant alors Ryô et Kaori seuls dans le jardin.

- J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira bien, s'inquiétait Kaori.

- Rassure toi, Sarah est très bien entraînée, elle a su éviter la balle pour qu'elle ne pénètre pas son coeur, répondit Ryô.

Et puis, tu oublies que Kazue et le prof s'occupent d'elle, tu as entendu Mick, non?

- Oui, c'est vrai...

- Qu'est ce que tu as Kaori? dit-il en la regardant sangloter les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est simplement que je l'admire, elle est si courageuse, si différente de moi!Elle a essayé de sauver une ordure et a failli mourir à cause de lui, elle sait se défendre et n'a demandé l'aide de personne...

- Et elle a très mal fait! répondit Ryô, si nous n'étions pas intervenus elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est!

Il ne faut jamais jouer les héros quand on s'attaque à des terroristes.

Ne te remets pas en cause, dit Ryô en prenant les mains douces de Kaori, tu es une femme très courageuse et je t'admire pour ce que tu es, ne te compares pas aux autres...

- Oh, Ryô, merci, lui répondit-elle en se blottissant contre lui. Mais tu le penses vraiment?

- ...

- Ryô? dit Kaori en relevant la tête vers son partenaire.

- ...Euh, oui, je crois que j'ai quand même un peu exagéré quand j'ai dit que tu étais une femme, mais j'ai quand même raison de te conseiller de ne pas te comparer aux autres femmes car il n'y rien à comparer, assura-t-il fièrement, en levant la tête vers le ciel.

- ESPECE D'ABRUTI! hurla Kaori en lui écrasant la tête contre un rocher avec une massue de 100 000 tonnes. - Mais fé toi qui m'a dzemandjé, fi ve le penfais vraiment, Aïe, voila fe que f'est d'être honnête.  
Corbeau CHAPITRE 11: La guérison...

Ryô avait beau être un « super héros », quand il s'agissait de sentiments, il n'y avait plus personne ! En fait, quand Kaori s'était blottie contre lui, il avait perdu tous ces moyens et ne savait pus quoi faire, le mokkori ne tardant pas à « se réveiller » et selon lui, c'était plus gênant qu'une énième vanne dont Kaori avait l'habitude !

Il se souvenait, malgré tout de leur baiser échangé quelques mois plus tôt à travers la vitre dans le bateau de Kaibara, et ce merveilleux souvenir le hantait car Kaori était sans aucun doute possible l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

- Quel idiot ! pensa Kaori en entrant dans la chambre de Sarah.

Kazue était là et le prof aussi, ils finissaient de soigner son amie.

- Oh, pardonnez moi, je croyais que…s'excusa Kaori.

- Non, c'est bon, Kaori, tu peux entrer…elle se réveille peu à peu, on ne lui a pas fait subir une anesthésie lourde…approche, tu peux lui parler lui sourit gentiment Kazue.

Kaori s'exécuta alors, et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise près du lit de sa nouvelle amie, qui ouvrit peu à peu les yeux et esquissa un léger sourire.

- Comment te sens-tu, Sarah ?

- Mieux…je sais plus où je suis par contre…

- Tu es chez un ami médecin, on l'appelle juste Professeur ! Et Kazue, son assistante, ce sont de bons amis de Ryô et Mick, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ryô entra alors à ce moment accompagné de Mick chargé d'un magnifique bouquet de roses blanches et roses.

- Tu vois, Ryô et Mick sont ici aussi, ajouta Kaori.

- …..Oui, je suis bien ici, soupira-t-elle………OH MON DIEU ! hurla-t-elle, Kent, Jonathan Kent, où est-il ?criait-elle de plus belle en se levant de son lit et bousculant tous le monde. Mais, à bout de force, et encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésiant, elle se retrouva bientôt à terre, jurant contre elle-même.

Ryô et Mick ne tardèrent pas à la relever et à la remettre dans son lit.

- Calme toi, tu n'as pas à te blâmer, Kent est mort, ils l'ont tué pendant que tu étais attaquée, la rassura Ryô.

- Mais…et l'hélico ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'était un piège, une fausse information d'après Saeko.

- Et où est le commando armé, où sont les hommes qui m'ont agressée, qui sont-ils ? ajouta Sarah tremblante.

- Ils se sont enfuis avec leur chef, mais arrête de te poser un millier de questions, nous les retrouverons, mais d'abord repose toi ! lui répondit Mick en repositionnant le drap sur les épaules de Sarah sous les yeux agacés de Kazue.

- Tiens, je t'ai ramené tes fleurs préférées !

- Merci Mick, c'est très gentil, et merci à tous de m'avoir aidée…Merci Kazue et Professeur de m'avoir si bien soignée.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est naturel, répondit Kazue d'une voix effacée.

Le soir venu, Kazue s'était assise seule, dans le jardin, lorsque Mick la rejoignit deux tasses de café fumant aux mains.

- Bonsoir chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais comme çà toute seule, demanda Mick en lui tendant une tasse.

- Rien...Je réfléchis...

- Et je peux savoir à quoi dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle et prenant un de ses airs d'obsédé. (ça vous rappelle quelqu'un?)

- A rien, je pensais à cette journée et surtout à la manière particulière dont tu regardes l'agent Parker. C'est vrai qu'elle est très jolie et que...

- Kazue, dit Mick l'interrompant, ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse?

- Mick! Si tu commences à te moquer de moi, dit-elle en élevant la voix.

- Chérie, tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, Sarah et moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Nous étions ensemble à l'époque où je vivais à Los Angeles avant même de rencontrer Ryô!

- Je sais, je suis stupide de me mettre dans un état pareil mais je t'aime tellement Mick

- Moi je t'adore, tu es ma raison de vivre Kazue, dit-il en lui prenant les mains.

Mick attira alors Kazue vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, alors qu'il sentait quelques larmes couler le long de son doux visage.

Si seulement Ryô pouvait être aussi attentionné avec moi que l'est Mick avec Kazue, pensa Kaori si fort qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle venait de le dire à voix haute.

- Comment est ce que tu peux penser une chose pareille Kaori, moi qui suis si gentil avec toi. Quelle ingrate tu fais ! répondit Ryô en lui souriant.

- Quoi ?...mais………je……..tu……étais là Ryô, tu….euh…tu as entendu ? TU AURAIS QUAND MEME PU LE DIRE ! hurla-t-elle en l'écrasant avec une de ses massues.

- On se demande qui est le plus attentionné des deux, riait le professeur aidant Ryô à se débarrasser de son fardeau. Dis moi, elle est jolie ta Kaori et elle semble beaucoup t'aimer, contrairement aux apparences ! Toi aussi elle te plaît, et c'est différent des autres femmes, hein, Ryô ?

Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi emprunt de bonté et de tendresse, ajouta-t-il.

- Vous avez tout deviné on dirait, mais quand j'essaye de faire un pas vers elle, elle se braque, et quand c'est elle qui me dévoile ses sentiments, je suis perdu, elle me rend fou, conclut Ryô.

_CHAPITRE 12: Retour à la case départ...!_

Deux jours plus tard, chez le Professeur.

Le soleil s'était levé radieux, et faisait de cette nouvelle journée, un nouveau départ pour l'agent Sarah Parker.

Désormais, elle ne referait plus l'erreur de repartir seule à l'attaque, d'autant plus que ses nouveaux amis avaient fortement insisté pour l'accompagner dans sa mission.

Maintenant que Kent était mort, elle n'avait d'autres choix que de retrouver ses meurtriers, ce fameux commando armé, et de faire en sorte qu'ils soient mis sous les verrous.

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir chaleureusement remercié le professeur et Kazue, elle monta dans la mini rouge avec Ryô, Kaori et Mick qui prit tout de même la peine de faire un dernier câlin à sa charmante fiancée, qui était quant à elle rassurée de ne pas avoir perdu son homme.

Durant le trajet, on commençait déjà à préparer le nouveau plan d'action quand tout à coup Sarah interrompit leur conversation, changeant ainsi de sujet :

- C'est marrant de vous voir tous en couple ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé des nettoyeurs professionnels amoureux ! riait-elle.

- QUOI ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! s'étouffa Ryô.

- Ben, ça se voit, non ? Toi et Kaori, Mick et Kazue, c'est tellement romantique comme situation, vous me faites penser à……..Roméo et Juliette ou même Bonnie et Clyde, voilà !

Ryô avala sa salive et fit mine de fixer la route, Kaori était rouge comme une pivoine, et regardait défiler le décor par la vitre de la voiture, Mick quant à lui regardait sa montre.

- Tiens, c'est bizarre, quand on parle d'amour, il n'y a plus personne, s'étonna la jolie américaine croisant ses bras.

Arrivés devant leur immeuble, ils descendirent de la voiture et montèrent alors tous à l'étage sauf Sarah qui s'arrêta à son appartement au premier étage pour prendre une douche.

Elle commença alors à retirer ses vêtements qui semblaient lui peser lourd sur son corps encore quelque peu fatigué par sa blessure et son combat contre les hommes du gang organisé. Elle se frotta la nuque comme pour se décontracter.

Elle s'effeuillait donc, dans le petit salon aménagé et commençait tout juste à se diriger vers la salle de bains lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de fond qui révélait la présence d'un intrus, Sarah s'enroula alors dans une serviette et se munit de son pistolet automatique qu'elle chargea sans faire de bruit.

C'est malheureusement le moment que choisit Kaori pour débarquer :

- Sarah, tu as fini de prendre ta douche ? Aaaaahh, mais baisse ton flingue ! criait Kaori.

- Chhhhhuuuuuuuttttt ! Bonjour la discrétion, murmura Sarah en mettant la main sur la bouche de Kaori et en la faisant s'accroupir.

- Quoi ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe, chuchota Kaori.

- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas seules…..tu vas m'aider Kaori….Tiens prends ça !

Sarah lança une arme en direction de Kaori qui n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper comme une vraie professionnelle. - Je suis censée faire quoi avec ce flingue ? dit Kaori.

- Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière la fenêtre, regarde bien, on voit une ou deux silhouettes, chuchota l'américaine.

- D'accord, alors ce que je propose, c'est que je compte jusqu'à trois, que je tire les rideaux et toi tu braques l'inconnu, Ok ? proposa Kaori qui semblait vouloir prendre les devants.

- Ok, ma belle, murmurait toujours Sarah, alors doucement je crois qu'il ou elle n'est pas seul(e) derrière, j'espère qu'ils ne m'ont pas suivis…….il se pourrait qu'ils aient envoyé une équipe pour me liquider….mais….je ne me laisserais pas avoir comme une bleue !

- S'il s'agit vraiment de ce gang, on se débrouillera sans les garçons qui sont allés faire un tour….merde….ceux-là jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux….

Bon, à trois, un…….deux…….TROIS !

A ce moment, Kaori tira violemment les rideaux, et les deux filles braquèrent leurs assaillants vêtus de noir qui avaient apparemment compris qu'ils étaient démasqués.

Ils sautèrent sur les filles les faisant tomber à la renverse et les désarmant par la même.

Elles semblaient prises au piège sous le poids de leurs agresseurs qui leur retenaient les bras ne les laissant pas libres de leurs mouvements.

Mais Kaori n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, elle lança un regard vers Sarah, qui comprit qu'il fallait agir.

Les filles assénèrent donc d'un commun accord, un violent coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe de ces messieurs.

Kaori et Sarah reprirent ainsi le dessus et récupérèrent leurs armes, Sarah en profita d'ailleurs pour récupérer sa serviette tombée sous le choc, Kaori, quant à elle rajusta son chemisier arraché qui dévoilait légèrement sa poitrine!

- Bon, maintenant la plaisanterie est terminée ! criait Kaori, furieuse.

- Alors…on se croyait plus forts ! Pour qui est-ce que vous travaillez ? Où est votre chef ? Répondez ! hurlait Sarah, pointant son revolver sur la tempe d'un des agresseurs.

- Sarah, pourquoi on ne leur enlèverai pas leurs stupides cagoules ? proposa la jolie japonaise.

- Excellente idée ma chère Kaori, acquiesça l'américaine.

- A la une…..a la deux…..a la trois ! firent elles en chœur.

_CHAPITRE 13: Coups de massues sur Tokyo!_

Elles enlevèrent alors les cagoules d'un coup sec, et ouvrirent de grands yeux.

( OO !)

- RYÔ !

- MICK ! crièrent les deux filles en même temps.

- Euuuuhhhhh……, calmez vous les filles, on va vous expliquer…. dit Mick, tout apeuré !

- Ryô ! Tu as intérêt à avoir une excuse en béton sinon tu vas goûter à ma massue, fit Kaori serrant les poings, et plus qu'énervée !

Mick se releva et commençait à s'épousseter, prenant un air sérieux et grave, toussa comme s'il allait annoncer un évènement des plus graves.

- Hum, hum…, je vois que vous avez réussi le test avec succès ! Hahahahahahahahahaa !

Mick riait faux et ça se sentait ! Les filles, bras croisés, écoutaient l'excuse bidon que leur fournissait l'américain, une goutte de sueur froide perlant le long de son dos.

- Ce que veux dire Mick, l'interrompit Ryô, c'est que nous avons voulu savoir si vous étiez capables de vous défendre seules, et nous voyons que vous êtes de vraies professionnelles……

- Bon, allez…..salut ! fit Mick s'éloignant lentement vers la porte suivi par un Ryô sur ses gardes.

- Moi, je crois que cette excuse n'est pas assez convaincante et que vous étiez en train d'observer Sarah qui se changeait ! répondit Kaori, serrant sa massue un peu plus fort dans la main et s'approchant des garçons doucement.

A ces mots, Mick sortit le premier à toute allure, suivi d'une Kaori rouge de colère la massue prête à aplatir l'américain.

- Kaori !Attends, je vais t'expliquer, aaaaaahhhh, Kaoriiiiiiiiii ! hurlait le pauvre Mick, qui, soit dit en passant ne l'avait pas volé !

Ryô, quant à lui, ne pût s'échapper retenu par son tee-shirt noir par Sarah.

Essayant de se débattre comme il pouvait, il reçut un superbe coup de coude sur la tête !

- Alors, Ryô, c'était quoi cette comédie avec Mick ? Je peux savoir, hein ? questionnait Sarah.

- Aouch ! En tout cas ça valait le détour ! Hihihi !

- Rassure toi Ryô, il en reste encore pour toi ! intervint Kaori, courant vers son associé la massue « 100 000 T » aux mains.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM

- Ça vous apprendra à vivre à tous les deux !

Plusieurs bleus et ecchymoses plus tard, les garçons s'affalèrent sur le canapé du salon, une poche de glace chacun sur la tête.

Ryô se vantait d'avoir aperçu Sarah nue, alors que l'américain bavait en pensant à la jolie poitrine dévoilée de Kaori. - Raaaaaahhh, je t'assure Ryô, ça valait vraiment le coup de se prendre une rafale de coups de massue par Kaori, elle la manie si bien!

- Et Sarah ! Quel canon, alors ! Quelle apparition divine !

Au même moment, Sarah, qui avait finalement pris sa douche et Kaori qui s'était changé s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine pour prendre un encas.

Les deux compères, alléchés par l'odeur délicieuse qui se dégageait de la cuisine, s'approchèrent l'air de rien.

- Tiens, salut les filles, souriait Mick, d'un sourire peu convaincant.

- Dites, mes jolies, vous partagez vos viennoiseries avec nous, hein ? tenta Ryô.

- Vous osez venir quémander auprès de nous, après tout ce que vous avez fait ! cria Kaori saisissant au passage une poêle.

Elle fût heureusement interrompue par un bruit venant de la porte d'entrée.

- Je vais ouvrir, dit finalement Mick, qui préférait éviter la vengeance destructrice de la délicate Kaori (!).

Mick se dirigea donc vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit.

- Et ben dites donc, vous faites un de ces boucans, on vous entend depuis le centre-ville ! Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser tous ensemble ! dit Saeko, qui fit son apparition vêtue d'une de ses superbes jupes fendues jusqu'au haut de la cuisse.

En effet, sa tenue hyper sexy ne tarda pas à taper dans l'œil des deux mâles en rut présents dans la pièce!

- Oooooh, Saeko, si tu savais ce que je suis content de te voir ma chérie ! l'interrompit Ryô avant de se prendre son genou en plein visage.

- Je comprends mieux ce qui se passe ici, calme toi un peu Ryô, si tu ne veux pas avoir affaire à la chirurgie esthétique à cause de tes blessures de massue ! Bon ! Quand vous aurez décidé de redevenir sérieux tous les deux, je pourrais vous parler de quelque chose d'assez important.

_CHAPITRE 14: Autour d'un dîner..._

Comme par magie, les visages de nos deux nettoyeurs redevinrent sérieux et ils purent ainsi s'installer tranquillement près des filles.

- On t'écoute Saeko, dit Sarah, visiblement très intriguée par les nouvelles fraîches que ramenait la belle inspectrice.

Saeko Nogami s'exécuta donc et installa sur la table devant elle, quelques dossiers pleins de photos et de rapports de police confidentiels.

- Maintenant que tous le monde est attentif, j'y vais : voilà, après enquête, j'ai découvert que les agresseurs de Sarah à l'ambassade sont des anciens mercenaires.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas beaucoup, répondit l'américaine tout en regardant les photos disposées en vrac sous ses yeux.

- Oui, c'est vrai, jusque là rien de nouveau et ce n'est pas un scoop ! Mais, leur chef, s'appelle Eduardo Alves, c'était un soldat pendant la guerre civile d'Amérique Centrale il y a 15 ans environ, en même temps que toi Ryô !

Il est recherché dans plus de 25 pays par les polices du monde entier.

- Je connais bien cette petite ordure, répliqua Ryô, et l'Éléphant aussi d'ailleurs….

- En parlant de Falcon, je me suis permise de l'appeler lui et Miki, pour venir nous aider, ça ne te dérange pas Sarah ? demanda Saeko.

- Au contraire, toute aide bénéfique est la bienvenue, lui sourit-elle en réponse.

Saeko expliquait à son assemblée qu'Eduardo Alves serait présent à Tokyo ces prochains jours, et qu'il avait une nouvelle cible à exécuter.

Ils cherchaient ainsi parmi les dizaines de photos, la future cible potentielle du terroriste sud-américain, quand Kaori prit la parole.

- Je ne suis pas une experte en espionnage, mais pourquoi ne pas chercher s'il y a prochainement un évènement important où Alves pourrait se manifester ? A mon humble avis, un terroriste, ça aime faire savoir qu'il a du pouvoir, et pour ça, il voudra taper fort, non ?

Tous les regards se retournèrent vers Kaori et la fixèrent, en particulier Ryô, qui la regardait fièrement.

- Génial, Kaori, excellente idée ! s'écria Sarah.

- Ce n'est pas ma partenaire pour rien, rappelez vous que nous formons une équipe, sourit gentiment Ryô, envoyant un clin d'œil à sa partenaire, ravie et émue d'avoir un compliment de la part de son Ryô adoré.

Au même instant, Falcon et Miki arrivèrent et furent accueillis par une Kaori rayonnante qui s'empressa d'aller leur ouvrir.

- Salut tous le monde, dirent Miki et son mari en chœur.

A peine arrivés, Saeko se dépêcha de leur faire un briefing sur ce qui venait de se dire. Kaori quant à elle, s'occupait de refaire les présentations.

- Sarah, tu as déjà rencontré Miki et son mari Umibozu au café, tu te rappelles ? - Oui, bien sûr, et je suis ravie de savoir que je ne suis pas seule, et qu'il a de beaux et grands hommes qui m'accompagnent ! sourit Sarah, un brin coquine se rapprochant légèrement de l'impressionnant Falcon, sous le regard amusé de Miki, Kaori et Saeko.

Celui-ci, bien sûr, aux mots prononcés par la charmante Sarah, commençait à virer au rouge et avait de la fumée sortant des oreilles. Encore une fois, sa timidité prenait le dessus et Ryô n'en ratait pas une pour le taquiner sur ce sujet !

- Mais c'est qu'il est timide mon Umi chéri, commença Ryô, enlaçant le géant de ses jambes et embrassant son crâne brillant. Ooooh, qu'il est chou !

- Arrêtes ça tout de suite Ryô si tu ne veux pas finir encastré dans un mur de l'autre côté de la planète ! s'énerva l'Éléphant.

- Hum hum…, fit Mick toussotant, bon si on s'intéressait aux choses sérieuses.

- Tu as raison Mick……Kaori, écoute moi, fit Ryô reprenant son sérieux.

- Euh, oui Ryô, dit-elle surprise par le ton solennel que prenait son co-équipier.

- Il faut absolument que tu nous dises,…non je….

- Non, continue Ryô, qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Kaori.

- Bon, il est 11h, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…….

- Alors ce que je veux savoir, c'est quand est-ce que tu comptes……….nous…..faire A MANGER ! déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme et grave levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils étaient tous tombés à la renverse par l'imbécillité des propos de City Hunter.

- Non mais quel crétin, hurla Kaori, mais alors qu'elle se préparait à le matraquer encore, une main la retint.

- Attends Kaori, il n'a pas tort, on va d'abord manger et prendre des forces ! lui répondit Sarah souriante et chaleureuse. Je vais t'aider à préparer le déjeuner !

Kaori acquiesça, suivie de Mick, qui se proposait pour préparer des cocktails de fruits de son cru !

- Quel poseur celui-là, marmonnait Ryô, il fait tout pour passer pour l'homme idéal !

A cette même remarque, Falcon s'empressa d'y ajouter son grain de sel !

- Mais on dirait que notre Ryô est jaloux, hein Miki ?

Quelques bleus et écorchures plus tard, Ryô et Falcon rejoignirent les autres et se mirent à table pour déguster le délicieux repas préparé avec amour par les filles, et les cocktails de Mick !

Ryô et Kaori avaient rarement vu autant de monde chez eux. Le déjeuner était rythmé de fous rires, d'anecdotes croustillantes, mais aussi de quelques coups de massues et autres casseroles pour nos deux nettoyeurs préférés.

- Oh my god ! Je n'ai jamais autant mangé de ma vie, soupira Sarah, j'espère pouvoir encore bouger quelques muscles !

- C'est pas grave, si les terroristes choisissent de débarquer maintenant, on te fera rouler et tu les dégommeras tous par un strike ! ajouta Mick avant de se prendre un coup de poing bien mérité de la part de sa compatriote.

- Je dois admettre que tu t'es surpassé Kaori, c'était très bon, partenaire, intervint Ryô.

A ces quelques mots, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers lui, il faisait preuve de gentillesse mais c'était sans compter sur Kaori qui s'attendait à ce qu'il finisse sa phrase par une remarque piquante, comme il en avait l'habitude.

- Vas-y, termine là donc, ta tirade, menaçait-elle une assiette à la main.

- Kaori, ma belle, quand est-ce que tu comprendras que je peux aussi te faire des compliments, lui déclara-t-il sereinement.

Tous les membres de l'assemblée, clignaient des yeux plusieurs fois, ne comprenant rien à rien. Kaori ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Ryô avait choisit ce moment pour être gentil, devant tous le monde en plus….Elle le regardait s'éloigner vers le couloir et monter vers sa chambre.

Miki s'approcha alors de Kaori et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- La patience est une vertu, et comme tu vois elle vient de porter ses fruits, je te l'avais bien dit !

Malgré tout, après cet évènement à marquer d'une pierre blanche, l'ambiance se faisait de plus en plus pesante, et tous leurs amis se sentaient de plus en plus gênés par cette situation des plus banales pour un couple lambda, mais Ryô et Kaori n'étaient pas n'importe qui, c'était City Hunter !

_CHAPITRE 15: Good luck, Ryô Saeba!_

Voyant donc, l'atmosphère s'appesantir, tout le monde commençait à se sentir gêné et essayait de trouver une excuse pour pouvoir se retirer.

- Bon, et bien merci beaucoup pour ce fabuleux dîner, fit Miki, accompagné de son géant de mari en quittant l'appartement.

- Merci ma chère Kaori pour cette fabuleuse soirée, dit Mick, le sourire éclatant comme à son habitude tout en embrassant la main de celle ci.

Il ne restait plus que Saeko et Sarah, qui cherchaient désespérément un moyen de s'éclipser. De plus, ils n'avaient pas fini de discuter de leur tactique pour mettre la main sur les terroristes.

Ryô, non loin de là, se décida donc à mettre fin à ce stupide silence gênant.

- Sarah, pour en revenir à Alves, sache que je le connais et qu'il ne quittera pas ce pays tant qu'il n'aura pas liquidé toutes les personnes au courant de ses agissements, il doit bien sûr disposer de ses propres avions pour partir d'ici, mais il ne s'en ira pas tant qu'il n'aura pas liquidé les gêneurs !

- De quoi tu veux parler Ryô, l'interrompit Saeko, curieuse.

Ryô, alluma une cigarette, tira une bouffée et s'assit sur le bord du fauteuil avant de reprendre la parole.

- Saeko, tu sais bien que Jonathan Kent n'est pas le seul politicien à avoir été contacté par notre cher Alves. En fait, après une petite mais fructueuse documentation sur cette ordure, j'ai appris que quelqu'un avait refusé ses avances, et l'avait même envoyé paître en le menaçant d'appeler la police, ça ne te dit rien ma petite Sarah,... toi non plus Saeko ?

- Hmmm…oui je me souviens maintenant, j'ai lu le rapport sur Kent avant de venir au Japon et j'y avais vu Alvin Kayne, c'est un sénateur américain, tu….tu crois qu'il veut le liquider ? demanda Sarah la tête entre ses mains.

- C'est évident...bien vu Ryô, cette information ne nous a même pas effleuré alors qu'elle était sous notre nez ! remarqua Saeko qui rassemblait ses affaires.

- Non ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut féliciter, c'est Kaori, quand elle a fait allusion à un évènement important, j'ai alors, tout de suite pensé au Concert de charité pour l'association des Malades Orphelins de Tokyo ! dit Ryô, souriant vers sa partenaire qui le regardait émue de ce trop plein d'affection qu'elle recevait aujourd'hui.

- Quand a lieu cette soirée ? demanda Sarah, pressée et serrant les poings.

- Dans 2 jours, répondit Kaori, se levant à son tour, tu as le temps de te préparer, et nous serons là pour t'aider, compte sur City Hunter ! dit-elle fièrement.

- Bon, et bien ça nous laisse le temps de mettre au point un super plan ! fit Saeko souriante prenant Sarah par la veste et l'attirant vers la sortie.

- Euh…oui merci infiniment pour ces merveilleuses informations, on va prévenir les autres maintenant, vous formez vraiment une merveilleuse équipe tous les deux !

Bisou, a plus tard ! conclut Sarah les deux pouces en l'air avant de claquer la porte accompagnée de l'inspectrice, et laissant derrière elle un Ryô et une Kaori clignant plusieurs fois des yeux ! ( ?)

C'est ainsi qu'en pleine après midi notre couple City Hunter se retrouva complètement seul pour le plus grand bonheur de Kaori qui allait à coup sûr demander des explications à son partenaire.

Ryô éteignit donc sa cigarette et l'écrasa dans le cendrier, Kaori assise, le rose aux joues et quand même un peu embarrassée par tout ça, se rassit sur le canapé, et jouait nerveusement avec ses mains.

- Je parie que tu meures d'envie de me demander ce qui m'a pris, tout à l'heure ? Hein, Kaori ?

- Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi ! répondit-elle de manière agressive, avant de dire les larmes aux yeux, Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Ryô ?

Amusé mais néanmoins ému par le visage angélique de sa jolie partenaire, Ryô s'assit devant elle et essuyant ses larmes de ses puissantes mains, il reprit la parole.

- Kaori…tu me connais bien depuis bientôt 8 ans, tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à étaler mes sentiments, et encore moins devant une assemblée….j'ai longtemps réfléchis et….ça été difficile pour moi….Kaori…je t'admire pour ta patience et je sais que vivre auprès de moi n'a pas toujours été facile tous les jours…..

Pendant qu'il lui exprimait le fond de son cœur, Kaori serrait les mains de son partenaire et le regardait encore une fois émue et attendrie, elle ne sentit même pas les larmes couler le long de son doux visage….

- Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir dit clairement ce que je ressentais, en réalité la seule fois où je me suis laissé aller, c'était lors du mariage de Miki et Umibozu, tu es réellement la personne qui compte le plus pour moi en ce bas monde et tous le monde le sait de toute façon, alors……

Ryô ne pût pas achever ce qu'il était en train de dire, car Kaori explosa en sanglots et se blottissait comme un enfant apeuré dans ses bras.

- Kaori, ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Ryô inquiet cherchant le regard de son équipière.

- Pourquoi Ryô ? Pourquoi est-ce que malgré tes belles paroles j'ai chaque fois du mal à te croire……dit-elle toute tremblante, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi comme une idiote alors que tu ne le savais même pas, je te trouvais si beau, si intrigant malgré tes délires d'obsédés….je me disais que mon seul bonheur était d'être près de toi-même si tu ne m'aimerais jamais, malgré tous les risques que cela comporte, j'aime être avec toi et ce, malgré si tu ne m'aime pas comme les autres femmes, qui sont si séduisantes….

Ryô, abasourdi par ces paroles, l'interrompit en la prenant par les épaules.

- Kaori ! Bien sûr, que je ne t'aimerais jamais comme les autres femmes !

- Quoi ? fit Kaori, surprise par l'assurance des propos de son Ryô et séchant ses larmes.

- Oui ! Saeko, Reika, Kazue, Miki, Sarah, et j'en passe ! Toutes ces femmes magnifiques sont pour moi juste une distraction visuelle ! Kaori, réfléchis un peu, je suis juste un homme !

- Mais tu disais pourtant que tu ne voulais pas être attaché à une femme, mais à toutes les femmes !

- Ca, c'était avant de te connaître ! Je n'aurais jamais cru possible que je puisse éprouver de…..l'amour pour quelqu'un…..

- C'est ce que tu éprouves pour moi Ryô ? fit Kaori les yeux brillants.

- Oui ma jolie…..et je….t'aime depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le crois…acheva-t-il d'une voix suave.

Ryô termina avec difficulté cette jolie phrase, avant de relever de sa main le visage de Kaori, encore émue par les derniers mots de son partenaire. Il caressa de son autre main la joue de Kaori, rapprocha un peu plus son visage avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Kaori, encore sous le choc, se détacha difficilement des lèvres de Ryô. - C'est très agréable de pouvoir t'embrasser autrement que derrière une vitre, n'est ce pas Kaori ?

- Euh……oui, dit-elle les joues en feu !

Malgré ce léger sentiment de gêne, elle se sentait bien dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Mais elle reprit quand même la parole comme pour combler un espace vide.

- Tu sais Ryô, depuis le mariage de Miki et d'Umibozu, je croyais que toi et moi c'était du passé et que j'étais revenue une énième fois à la case départ….

- Je sais que je n'ai jamais été très entreprenant mais tu sais maintenant combien je t'aime…..et je tiens à toi plus qu'à ma propre vie !

- Ooooh Ryô, dit-elle avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de celui-ci qui savait que le choc de la nouvelle était trop fort pour qu'elle reste de marbre.

- Reposes toi un peu jolie Kaori...soupira t-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa belle aux bois dormant avant de se lever sans bruit...

_CHAPITRE 16: Romance..._

Les rayons du soleil….les premiers rayons d'un soleil radieux qui n'hésitaient pas à transpercer les rideaux de sa lumière. Elle demandait encore quelques minutes, encore quelques instants de ce bien être trop rare pour elle. Kaori était si bien dans son lit, bien au chaud sous les draps…

Mais au fait, comment était-elle arrivée dans son lit puisqu'elle ne se souvenait pas s'être couchée ! De plus, elle était vêtue d'une légère nuisette rose pâle légèrement transparente !

- Que s'est-il passé et quelle heure il est ? se demanda-t-elle la main sur le front. Un coup d'œil sur le réveil et elle vit qu'il était tout juste 6 h 00 du matin.

« C'est vrai que je me lève tôt mais là, c'est trop ! Comment j'ai fait pour arriver ici et…. ».

Kaori pensait tout haut et ne se rendit même pas compte du bruit que fit la porte en s'ouvrant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu rumines Kaori ?

- Quoi ? Ryô ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-elle toute étonnée.

- Vu que tu t'es évanouie hier en début de soirée, j'ai pris la liberté de te mettre au lit ! Ca ne te dérange pas au moins ? répondit Ryô s'asseyant au bord du lit.

- Euh, non ça ne me dérange pas…je te remercie…dit-elle en détournant le regard honteusement.

- Oh ! Arrête de faire ta timide !

Ryô prenait le temps d'observer Kaori et se rendit compte qu'elle devenait de plus en plus rouge !

- Kaori, reprit Ryô, tu sais je ne t'ai rien fait de bizarre si ça peut te rassurer !

- …..Oui, je m'en doute, mais au fait Ryô…..comment se fait il que je sois dans cette petite nuisette qui n'est pas à moi ? C'est toi qui….

Ryô commençait à rougir et se leva rapidement du lit prenant une de ses poses où il fait mine d'être sérieux. Il toussota donc et reprit.

- Ah, la nuisette, et bien, oui j'ai dû te déshabiller pour te mettre cette nuisette que j'avais acheté au cas où, et de plus je trouve qu'elle te va nettement mieux que tes affreux pyjamas ! Bon c'est vrai, je t'ai vu en sous-vêtements, mais maintenant c'est pas grave puisque j'ai éclairci mes sentiments à ton égard, hein, rappelle toi hier bon sang !

Il se faisait de plus en plus petit comme pour disparaître de la chambre de sa belle.

- C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle là…..

Kaori changea sa moue en un sourire magnifique qui rassura Ryô et continua son explication.

- ….mais….TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME REGARDER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! dit elle avant de l'encastrer dans le mur.

- Ouhlala, ché mal parti….ouf, relachion explosive ! dit-il quelques dents en moins.

Quelques heures plus tard dans l'appartement de City Hunter.

Peu après son réveil mouvementé (!), Kaori, après une douche chaude et relaxante, se mit à préparer le petit déjeuner pour elle et son « affamé » de partenaire qui se faisait tout petit après les derniers évènements. Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence devenu pesant pour nos deux héros, Kaori posa les mets du petit-déjeuner sur la table et semblait toujours aussi furieuse.

Néanmoins, elle se retourna et laissa échapper un petit rire étouffé qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Ryô et de son ouïe fine.

- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire, Kaori ? demanda Ryô intrigué par l'attitude lunatique de sa jolie co-équipière.

- Je crois que j'ai été un peu dure avec toi Ryô….., commença Kaori.

- Un peu dure ! Tu rigoles, tu m'encastres dans le mur, tu me tapes dessus avec des massues de plus en plus lourdes, et pour toi c'est être un « peu » dure ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand on va se faire une vraie scène de ménage ? Moi je sais, je vais mourir sans avoir connu le bonheur de me faire rembourser mes dettes par Saeko et……

Le pauvre Ryô n'eût pas le temps de terminer son long discours que Kaori l'assomma avec une assiette.

- Tu vois Ryô, c'est pour ça que je suis obligée de recourir à ce genre de méthodes musclées !

- Bon, d'accord désolé ! Allez, vas-y termines-la ton explication….dit Ryô se relevant et en s'époussetant.

- ….je disais donc que…. j'ai été un peu dure avec toi, continuait Kaori, et je te remercie tout de même pour la gentillesse dont tu as fait preuve hier en me disant des choses si belles…aujourd'hui je peux réellement dire que je suis heureuse, termina-t-elle timidement.

Ryô lui répondit d'un sourire sincère et tendre et l'enlaça dans ses grands bras.

- T'es vraiment trop mignonne, toi ! conclut Ryô en déposant un léger baiser sur le front de Kaori.

_CHAPITRE 17: Chassez ces intrus!_

Leur adorable quart d'heure d'amour (en réalité, ce quart d'heure représentait deux bonnes heures ! ps : c'est un manga !) ne tarda pas à être interrompu (comme trop souvent !) par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

- Je vais ouvrir, termine de manger, t'as le ventre creux depuis hier ma belle !

Kaori n'attendit pas que son partenaire le lui répète, elle avait vraiment les crocs depuis hier et se jeta sur la nourriture !

(Vas-y mollo quand même Kaori !…hi hi…) lâcha discrètement Ryô avant de se diriger les mains dans les poches vers la porte.

A sa grande surprise en ouvrant la porte, Ryô découvrit que toute la bande était là !(en clair : Sarah, Miki, Saeko, Reika, Mick, Kazue, Falcon, Kasumi l'autre serveuse du Cat's Eye café).

- Euh...vous avez vu une pub pour des trucs gratuits ou quoi ? lança-t-il inquiet, et toi Falcon, on peut savoir ce que tu fout avec ton torchon et une assiette encore humide ?

- Hum hum...euh, je passais dans le coin...répondit-il en frottant avec force la pauvre assiette qui se fissurait.

- ...avec une assiette ...et en tablier ? ...Bon, entrez, restez pas groupés à me regarder comme ça...on dirait des touristes au zoo...remarqua Ryô, le regard bas qui trahissait son envie de tous les jeter dehors pour rester seul avec sa Kaori avant le grand jour de l'opération de Sarah.

- Alors, quel bon vent vous amène, mes jolies, fit Ryô reprenant son rôle de pervers obsédé (chassez le naturel, il revient au galop !), sauf vous deux, dit Ryô lançant des éclairs à Mick et Falcon et essayant d'enlacer toutes les filles dans ses bras.

- Ben...euh...en fait on voulait voir Kaori, toi tu parleras à Mick et Falcon, répondit Miki en le poussant violemment derrière le canapé.

Les filles se ruèrent alors vers Kaori dans la cuisine, qui fit des yeux ronds en découvrant les filles autour d'elle l'encerclant et faisant toutes des sourires.

- Alors là, ma petite Kaori, tu vas tout nous raconter, sourit Miki, s'approchant vers elle avec un regard malicieux.

- ...hein ?...quoi...euh, se défendait Kaori, la sueur au front.

- Vous êtes compliqués, vous, les japonais, ajouta Sarah, une main sur le front et les yeux au plafond.

Après les demandes incessantes des filles, Kaori raconta discrètement aux filles ce qui s'était passé, en allégeant le romantisme qu'elle considérait comme trop intime pour être dévoilé à toutes ces filles retombées soudainement en adolescence.

- Great ! C'est quand même génial ce qui t'arrive, c'est enfin clair dans vos têtes ! termina Sarah en se levant le poing au ciel.

- Bon...je suis contente que votre jeu du chat et de la souris se soit enfin un peu atténué, ...mais ce n'est pas pour casser l'ambiance mais on a une mission à peaufiner, et c'est pour demain alors le temps presse ! conclut Saeko d'un clin d'oeil malicieux dirigé en particulier vers Sarah. Je me suis permise de faire participer ma soeur, Reika, qui se charge des recherches, continua l'inspectrice.

- Moi ça me va, ce sont des personnes de confiance et je rêvais depuis longtemps d'avoir une Dream Team ! Alors, maintenant c'est parti pour une journée de dur labeur ! répondit Sarah, plus que motivée. - Comme on dit chez nous : Let's go ! ajouta Mick, qui s'incrusta dans la discussion accompagné de Ryô et Falcon.

- Quel poseur, pensèrent, Ryô et Kaori, en même temps.

_CHAPITRE 18: Le calme avant la tempête!_

Comme elle l'avait précédemment dit, Saeko se mit à la tâche avec l'aide de sa sœur Reika pour découvrir le nombre de personnes susceptibles d'être sous les ordres d'Alves.

Saeko s'occupait de trouver les plans du bâtiment pour mieux l'infiltrer et du coup pour être plus efficaces quant à Reika, elle de son côté épluchait la liste des invités présents à cette soirée de charité.

Dès qu'elles eurent un maximum d'informations à ce sujet, elles s'empressèrent de les communiquer par téléphone à Ryô, en attendant qu'il les recontacte pour le début des opérations le lendemain.

Miki et Falcon, de leur côté passèrent la journée à soigner tranquillement leurs armes, vu le nombre limité de clients qu'ils avaient, ils pouvaient se permettre de prendre leur temps !

Mick et Sarah, sortis entre-temps faire quelques emplettes dans le centre ville, étaient en chemin pour rejoindre le couple City Hunter pour façonner un plan d'action pour la soirée du lendemain, qui risquait d'être très agitée.

Mick se disait intérieurement qu'il devait peut-être profiter de ce moment avec son ancien amour pour bavarder un peu avec elle et apprendre ce qu'elle avait pu faire de sa vie après leur séparation.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux, silencieux, en direction de l'immeuble de Ryô et Kaori, Sarah s'arrêta net devant la vitrine d'une boutique et prit le temps d'admirer une somptueuse robe de mariée de couleur rose pâle. Elle semblait littéralement hypnotisée par la beauté de la chose.

- Waouh ! soupira Sarah d'admiration devant la robe.

Mick la regardait et se disait qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait pu la blesser quelques années auparavant.

Pris par le remord, il sortit la main de sa poche et la posa délicatement sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui se retourna vers lui curieuse.

- Mick…..qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle le fixant dans les yeux.

- Cette robe est vraiment magnifique…, lui répondit-il regardant la vitrine.

- ….Oui….c'est vrai, elle est très belle…tu sais Mick, quand j'étais petite, avec mes amies, on jouait souvent à la mariée dans le jardin de la maison de mes parents, je me disais souvent qu'un jour je me marierais avec un beau et grand jeune homme, mais le plus important….. c'était qu'il ne ressemble jamais à mon père…….qui….passait son temps à nous battre ma mère et moi…..

- Je…je…..ne le savais pas…je suis désolé….répondit Mick, interloqué.

Les larmes commençaient à venir aux yeux de Sarah mais elle poursuivit son histoire, en reprenant son souffle sous le regard ému de Mick.

- Quand j'ai grandi et que, plus tard je t'ai rencontré, je me suis dit que tu étais la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma triste et insignifiante vie où je n'avais connu d'autre homme que mon violent père. Crois moi Mick, cette période passée avec toi était très agréable….et je te remercie pour ton honnêteté et ta gentillesse à mon égard. L'épisode de ma vie avec mon père ne m'a rendue que plus forte face aux épreuves et c'est ce qui m'a motivée pour faire ce métier ! Allez,……on va finir par être en retard si je continue à te bassiner avec ça !

Sarah, essuyant ses larmes rapidement, attrapa les quelques paquets qu'elle avait posé à terre le temps d'admirer la robe et reprit le chemin de l'immeuble.

Mick, avançait aux côtés de Sarah, complètement abasourdi par le discours de sa compatriote qui le culpabilisait encore plus de l'avoir quittée.

C'est ainsi qu'ils restèrent complètement silencieux jusqu'au pied de l'immeuble des City Hunter.

Immeuble de Ryô

15 h 00

- Salut la compagnie, fit Mick mine de rien se ruant vers Kaori pour ne pas changer ses habitudes ! Et Kaori, qui ne change pas non plus les siennes, ne se fit pas prier pour l'écraser comme une mouche à l'aide d'une massue de quelques centaines de tonnes !

- Tiens, ça t'apprendra à vivre ! lui lança Kaori avant de gentiment proposer un café à Sarah.

- Ce n'est pas de refus, répondit l'américaine à nouveau souriante, je suis déjà vannée, votre ville est tellement immense qu'il faudrait un mois pour la découvrir !

- Ca dépend où tu es allée ma chère Sarah, cet idiot de Mick ne connaît pas le quart des endroits où il faut emmener une jolie fille comme toi, déclara Ryô en guise de réponse, s'approchant et enlaçant de ses bras musclés les épaules de l'américaine.

- Ryô ! Ôte tout de suite tes sales pattes de là, hurla Kaori dégainant une nouvelle massue, et provoquant le fou rire de Sarah.

- C'n'est pas grave Kaori, de toute façon, Ryô sait qu'il est officiellement à toi maintenant ! riait la jolie Sarah, rendant par la même occasion Kaori rouge comme une pivoine et mettant Ryô dans un embarras tel qu'il décida de monter prendre l'air quelques minutes sur le toit.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, reprit Sarah, dès qu'on parle de sentiments, il n'y a plus personne !

La sonnerie du téléphone de la jeune femme l'interrompit et elle retrouva bientôt son sérieux et son professionnalisme.

Elle répondit alors à l'appel qui dura une bonne demi-heure en tout.

Sarah parlait en anglais et avait même pris des notes qui paraissaient très techniques aux yeux de Kaori qui s'était rapproché de sa nouvelle amie. Quand la communication fût finie, elle se retourna vers Kaori, Mick et Ryô (qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce).

- C'était mon chef au téléphone, et il vient de m'apporter quelques éléments supplémentaires et ça vous concerne particulièrement…..enfin surtout toi Ryô…

- Tu parles d'Alves ? questionna Ryô

- Oui ! Mon chef m'apprend que l'un de mes équipiers qui planche sur l'affaire en Amérique du Sud, a retrouvé un dossier complet sur toi contenant des photos et des cartes géographiques. Alves projette de te tuer pour prendre la place de City Hunter, c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'a toujours pas quitté le Japon….

- Je m'en doutais, je me disais bien qu'il avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de fuir…

- Tous le monde est sur le coup, Interpol veut la peau d'Alves également et à mis sa tête à prix mais pour moi pas question de les laisser l'arrêter sinon nous ne pourrons jamais le questionner et remonter sa filière !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on empêchera les chasseurs de prime de l'avoir ! répondit Mick, sûr de lui.

- Mais dis moi Sarah, tu ne nous a pas tout dis ? reprit Ryô.

- …….Mon chef me demande de former une équipe avec des pros comme vous ici,…

- Des pros ? C'est-à-dire, demanda Kaori.

- Oui, des pros de la gâchette quoi ! Mais, il exige aussi qu'on ait dans notre équipe un médecin ou une infirmière au cas où…..et moi j'avais pensé à Kazue car elle est jeune et dynamique et elle pourra s'infiltrer facilement sans aucun problème pour sa sécurité…mais si tu n'es pas d'accord, je comprendrais Mick….déclara Sarah, baissant le regard.

- Moi je suis d'accord et je te fais confiance, répondit Mick haussant les épaules, mais demande le lui….

- ….D'accord, je vais lui demander de venir ici et on pourra lui parler calmement et la mettre au courant de Sarah.

Ryô conclut d'un clignement d'œil et d'un sourire rassurant, il s'approcha de Sarah, et la prit par les épaules.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kazue est une femme d'action contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser et je suis sûr qu'elle va accepter !

- Je l'espère de tout mon cœur…sinon je serais obligée de recruter un médecin ici, et je n'en connais pas beaucoup de confiance qui seraient prêts à faire partie d'une telle aventure…..( et qui soient suffisamment présentables !).

Sarah prit alors son téléphone et invita la jolie fiancée de Mick à les rejoindre dans l'appartement pour lui parler de quelque chose d'important.

- Oui…nous sommes tous là et Mick aussi…

- D'accord, je finis de soigner quelqu'un et j'arrive tout de suite…conclut Kazue.

_CHAPITRE 19: Jalousie_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kazue se présenta comme convenu à l'appartement où les autres l'attendaient. Kaori lui ouvrit en souriant.

- J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose de grave, demanda Kazue inquiète.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, répondit Mick lui ôtant son manteau et l'embrassant tendrement.

Kazue s'installa finalement dans le canapé près de Ryô et Mick, Kaori quant à elle préparait encore du café (décidément !), tandis que Sarah pris place dans le fauteuil face à elle.

- Je te remercie de t'être déplacée Kazue, commença Sarah.

- Je t'en prie…..mais…….j'avoue que je suis un peu inquiète par ce ton si sérieux que vous avez tous ! s'étonnait Kazue.

- Bien, je n'irais pas par quatre chemins….tu connais la raison pour laquelle je suis venue au Japon ? demanda l'américaine.

- Euh,….oui, tu es un agent des Services Secrets américains et tu es là pour arrêter un terroriste du nom de Alves, je crois…répondit Kazue.

- C'est bien ça en effet, maintenant le problème c'est qu'il veut tuer Ryô pour « prendre sa place », il veut devenir le tueur n°1, et c'est pour ça qu'il n'a toujours pas quitté le pays. Demain soir vers 17h00, commenceront les préparatifs d'une soirée de charité à l'Opéra National de Tokyo où seront présents plusieurs personnalités de la politique, de le musique, et de la culture en général, bref, toutes les victimes potentielles pour un attentat, et ma mission c'est d'empêcher cela !

- Oui….je comprends…fit Kazue pensive.

- Voila pourquoi mon chef m'a demandé de réunir une équipe sur place car mes hommes ne seront là que demain dans la nuit et j'ai bien peur que ce soit trop tard pour agir !

- Et tu as décidé de prendre Mick, Ryô, Kaori, Saeko, Falcon et Miki dans ton équipe, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, en effet, ce sont les personnes les plus douées pour cette opération.

- Mais, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'as appelée…qu'est-ce que je viens faire là dedans ?

Sarah était embarrassée par cette question, elle se leva, pris sa respiration et se retourna vers Kazue lui prenant les mains.

- Nous avons besoin d'un médecin avec nous…malheureusement il risque d'y avoir des blessés et j'ai besoin de toi, je ne t'oblige pas, mais…..

- Très bien ! J'accepte, répondit Kazue interrompant Sarah, mais j'ai une condition….

- Oui, vas-y je t'écoute, tout ce que tu veux ! souriait Sarah.

- Je veux que tu t'éloignes de Mick et que tu renonces définitivement à lui, ce sera la dernière fois que tu le verras, c'est d'accord ?

Kaori, choquée par les propos de Kazue, en laissa tomber son plateau, elle n'était pas la seule, Ryô et Mick semblaient hypnotisés, tous le monde retint son souffle.

- Je…ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kazue ? demanda Sarah, étonnée.

- C'est pourtant clair, tu m'as dit de faire partie de ton équipe et j'ai accepté, ma seule condition étant que tu ne revois plus jamais Mick ! ajouta Kazue croisant ses jambes.

- …….Soit, si c'est là ta condition, et si ça peut te rassurer j'accepte….répondit Sarah d'un air déçu et à la fois interrogateur.

Elle attrapa alors ses affaires et les divers croquis de l'Opéra qu'elle avait dessiné et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte et laissant derrière elle une ambiance pesante et gênante.

Les quatre personnes encore présentes dans la pièce restèrent muettes plusieurs minutes quand Kazue prit la parole.

- Bon, et bien à demain soir !

- Attends, fit Mick, la prenant par les épaules, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit, tu es devenue folle ?

- ……Lâche moi Mick, c'est pour nous que j'ai fait ça, je t'aime et je refuse de te perdre, cette fille revient de nulle part comme par hasard et débarque ici dans nos vies, je ne veux pas la laisser tout changer, je veux bien l'aider dans sa mission mais c'est tout !

- Laisse là, intervint Ryô, si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite, Sarah a accepté, préparons-nous plutôt pour demain. Kaori ?

- Euh….oui Ryô ? répondit-elle la tête toujours dans les nuages.

- Descends voir Sarah, elle a besoin de toi.

- Oui j'y vais tout de suite.

Kaori s'exécuta donc immédiatement, bien décidé à remonter le moral de sa nouvelle amie américaine.

Arrivée devant la porte de son appartement, elle frappa plusieurs fois mais pas de réponse. - Elle doit sûrement être dans la salle de bains, la pauvre….pensa Kaori se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

Elle frappa alors à la porte et appela Sarah, mais toujours pas de réponse, alors plus inquiète elle alla vers la chambre et chercha son amie.

Revenue dans le salon, elle trouva un mot posé sur la table.

Les amis,

Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, mais je ne veux gêner personne alors oubliez la mission et retournez à vos occupations.

Kaori, merci pour ta cuisine si délicieuse, tu me manqueras beaucoup,

Ryô, prends soin de toi,

Passez le bonjour à tous les autres.

Ps : Je vous ai fait un chèque de 25 000 $ pour la location de l'appartement et les services rendus.

Bisou,

Sarah.

- Oh, mon Dieu, RYÔ ! s'écria Kaori.

_CHAPITRE 20: La fuite_

Kaori, le mot laissé par Sarah dans les mains, montait les marches des escaliers qui séparaient leurs deux appartements quatre à quatre.

Elle arriva à l'étage complètement essoufflée par sa folle course, Ryô la tint alors par la taille et la regardait l'air interrogateur.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à souffler comme ça ! lui demanda-t-il.

-….Hhhhhhum, ouuuuuuuuf, c'est……Sa…..Sa….Sarah…..regarde le mot…..elle…..est partie…..

Kaori tendit le message à Ryô qui fut vite rejoint par Mick qui regardait par-dessus son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda l'américain inquiet.

- Je m'en doutais, les paroles de Kazue lui ont fait tellement mal qu'elle a préféré partir et ne plus nous demander notre aide, expliqua Ryô, froissant le bout de papier entre ses doigts.

Il jeta un regard à Kazue avant de se retourner vers Mick et de soupirer.

- Mais….., elle ne peut pas arrêter Alves seule ! En plus, il faut qu'elle protège en même temps le sénateur américain Alvin Kayne au Concert de charité pour l'association des Malades Orphelins ……C'est de la folie, cet homme est un dangereux criminel…et….elle nous avait pourtant dit que nous devions l'aider, pourquoi….. ?

Mick semblait totalement désemparé, et Kazue assise dans le coin du canapé se sentait de plus en plus mal d'avoir défendu la cause de son amour pour Mick. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'en ayant chassé involontairement Sarah, elle risquait de perdre son fiancé pour de bon.

Kaori ayant reprit son souffle, et voyant l'américain s'agiter dans tous les sens, reprit le contrôle et le rassura.

- Du calme, Mick, fit Kaori posant une main sur son épaule, nous allons la retrouver et l'aider à mettre Alves sous les verrous. Il est hors de question pour les City Hunter de laisser une amie seule, quand on a commencé une mission on la termine, pas vrai Ryô ? demanda-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à son partenaire.

- Comme tu dis Kaori ! Allez au boulot, je crois savoir où une jolie femme va quand elle est triste….répliqua le beau Ryô les mains dans les poches. Je vais la chercher, ajouta-t-il, Kaori, toi prépares les armes pour demain, je te fais confiance, Kazue et Mick vous avez besoin de vous parler je crois.

C'est ainsi que Ryô attrapa sa veste posée négligemment sur un des fauteuils et ouvrit la porte d'entrée avant de se retourner vers Kaori.

- Oh, suis-je bête, … j'allais oublier le plus important, dit-il avant de déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Kaori, j'arrive dans une ou deux heures grand maximum, d'accord ? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

-…..oui, j'attends…répondit Kaori, troublée par la tendresse dont faisait preuve son Ryô.

Elle referma alors la porte derrière Ryô, Mick et Kazue qui rentraient chez eux pour avoir une réelle et sérieuse discussion…

Appartement de Mick et Kazue

Mick ouvrit la porte, suivi de près par sa jolie et jalouse fiancée (!). La tension qui régnait dans la pièce à ce moment était littéralement palpable, Kazue était hors d'elle, et pensait intérieurement que Mick allait lui faire la morale et la sermonner sur son comportement envers la jolie américaine. Elle réagit alors avant de l'écouter.

- Alors, tu vas me dire que je suis cruelle et que je suis une méchante fille, jalouse, ignoble, possessive,…

Kazue fut interrompue par Mick qui l'embrassait langoureusement .Elle perdit alors tous ses moyens et ferma ses yeux comme pour se laisser envahir par ce moment. Reprenant toutefois ses esprits, elle cherchait à savoir le pourquoi d'un baiser à cet instant.

- ….Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? lui demanda-t-elle, sous le choc.

- Tout simplement pour te prouver pour la énième fois que je n'aime et que je n'aimerais que toi, Kazue tu es la femme de ma vie,…..même si tu es parfois brutale avec d'autres femmes comme Sarah, je comprends que tu te poses des questions à son sujet mais je crois en elle et c'est une fille bien, crois moi s'il te plait et fais moi un peu confiance, tu es d'accord ma chérie ? lui dit-il l'enlaçant toujours dans ses bras.

- ……..Je me sens si coupable, à cause de ma jalousie maladive elle est peut-être partie affronter cet homme, tout est ma faute…je suis si idiote. Kazue les larmes aux yeux se blottit amoureusement dans les bras musclés et rassurants de Mick.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-il, Ryô va la retrouver…….

Au même moment, à l'autre bout de la ville, sur le port exactement, Ryô scrutait l'horizon et aperçut une silhouette féminine au loin.

Il s'approcha lentement jusqu'à reconnaître la belle Sarah, assise sur ses valises et regardant d'un air triste et désemparé les bateaux chargés de caisses.

Arrivé à son niveau, il posa sa main sur son épaule mais ne dit rien.

- tu as su que….peu importe….tu peux t'en aller…..dit-elle détournant son visage.

- Je t'ai trouvé ici tout simplement parce que je connais des gens dans toute la ville et que j'ai demandé à droite et à gauche, voilà…en tout cas, tu m'auras donné du fil à retordre…tu n'es pas un agent des Services Secrets pour rien…tu es sortie comme un chat, si discrètement …

- Ecoute Ryô, je te remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi toi et les autres mais je peux me passer de votre aide maintenant….

- Arrêtes ! interrompit Ryô, ne me dis pas que la réflexion de Kazue t'as heurté à ce point là…..pourtant tu sembles être assez adulte, je me trompe ?

- J'aime Mick d'un amour simple, en fait je l'aime pour ce qu'il a fait de moi….je ne peux pas concevoir de ne plus le revoir….mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui pour autant, crois-moi j'ai tourné la page et lui aussi….mais je ne veux pas risquer de faire une mission avec Kazue et lui…je n'aurais jamais dû faire appel à elle, elle risque de tout faire rater…tu comprends ?C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré renoncé et m'introduire seule avec Saeko pour protéger le sénateur à ce concert à l'Opéra.

- Ce n'est pas une raison tu aurais pu le lui expliquer, je suis persuadé qu'elle comprendrait…tu ne veux pas faire un essai ? demanda Ryô en lui prenant les mains délicatement. Et surtout tu oublies que si tu veux appâter Alves il faut que je sois là car il veut me tuer aussi avant de partir…

Sarah essuya alors ses larmes et lança un sourire radieux à Ryô qui le lui rendit aussitôt.

- Je….suis si bête de m'être emportée comme ça, c'était stupide…

- Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule en ce moment à te sentir comme ça, Kazue doit être dans le même état, répliqua t-il en la serrant contre lui.

- Allez si on arrêtait ces gamineries et qu'on se mettait un peu au boulot, dit-elle motivée de nouveau.

- Ouais je suis plutôt d'accord, mais tu vas me faire un bisou avant…c'est vrai quoi on est tout seul là face à la mer..allez rien qu'un petit…

-Quoi ? hurla l'américaine

BOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM. Une massue signée « la confiance règne » venait de s'abattre sur la tête de notre pauvre héros.

- Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser aller la chercher tout seul ! Espèce d'abruti ! hurlait Kaori furieuse le tirant par le col. Allez on rentre Sarah, tu vas mieux ? dit Kaori changeant tout à coup de ton et d'expression.

_CHAPITRE 21: Let's go!_

De retour à l'appartement de Ryô, Sarah et Kaori préparaient le déroulement des opérations.

Ryô s'était chargé de prévenir Saeko qu'ils étaient à nouveau dans la course et que Kazue faisait partie du plan d'action. - Bien, tout s'est arrangé alors ? demanda l'inspectrice de charme.

- Oui, et crois moi c'est mieux comme ça, il faut qu'on soit soudés si on veut stopper cette ordure…

- Bien, Ryô, alors à demain devant l'Opéra National à 18h précises…

- Comment est-ce qu'on te reconnaîtra ? demanda-t-il

- Je serais en charge de protéger le sénateur et les différentes personnalités présentes, donc je serais en tenue de soirée…j'ai choisi une robe courte bleue…

- Aaaaaaahhh, fit Ryô, bavant devant le combiné, c'est pour ça que je t'aime ma Saeko d'amour !

Kaori se retournant aperçut Ryô embrassant le téléphone, et la partie basse de son anatomie masculine se révélant peu à peu (le fameux mokkori !).

- Espèce de sale pervers en manque ! BOUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM !

Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire en ce moment que d'appeler une messagerie de téléphone rose !

- Ché pas ch'que tu crois ma chérie d'amour…. Kaori !…..aaaaaaaaïeee j'ai mal, au secours Sarah !

- Désolée Ryô, mais là, je ne peux absolument rien pour toi !dit-elle d'un rire étouffé.

La soirée se termina donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Sarah descendit donc à son appartement, prit une douche et ne fut pas la seule à se coucher de bonne heure sachant que la journée du lendemain serait des plus chargées.

Ce matin-là fut ressenti comme un nouveau départ pour Sarah, qui après avoir discuté avec Kazue de bon matin avait expliqué à la japonaise que Mick ne représentait plus l'amour de sa vie pour elle, mais juste un bon ami ou même un grand frère protecteur.

- Je m'excuse de m'être emportée et de t'avoir interdit si fermement de le revoir….dit Kazue se tordant les doigts et dirigeant son regard vers le sol.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée d'avoir pris la mouche comme ça….je comprends que tu puisses avoir des Sarah en prenant les mains de Kazue.

- Les filles, vous me faîtes trop de mal, là vous êtes trop belles, interrompit Ryô, en parlant des tenues de Kazue, Kaori, et Sarah.

En effet, les filles étaient plus belles les unes que les autres, Kaori portait une robe noire scintillante avec des chaussures qui mettaient ses jambes en valeur, Kazue, elle, portait un ensemble tailleur blanc qui dévoilait ses cuisses. Quant à Sarah, elle devait porter un vêtement qui lui laisserait la liberté de ses mouvements au cas où il arriverait quelque chose, elle avait donc revêtu une courte robe rouge au décolleté vertigineux.

Autant vous dire que devant tant de jolies filles, le pauvre Ryô avait du mal à se contenir !

Opéra National de Tokyo

19 h 00

Le jour J et l'heure H étaient enfin arrivés, le moment tant attendu. Depuis quelques heures, devant le grand édifice, on pouvait ressentir une tension due au fait que des personnalités politiques et du monde du spectacle seraient présentes ce soir.

Sarah n'en oubliait pas pour autant son objectif premier et celui également de ses amis qui était celui de protéger le sénateur Alvin Kayne et sa femme et surtout d'arrêter le gang terroriste dirigé par Eduardo Alves et infiltré dans la soirée de charité.

Selon leur plan, Saeko et Mick agissaient en binôme, ils se trouvaient donc tous les deux à l'arrière du bâtiment, en attendant le signal radio des autres membres du groupe qui portaient chacun une oreillette leur permettant de rester en contact quoiqu'il puisse arriver.

Miki et Falcon, de leur côté, assuraient les arrières de Sarah, et s'étaient donc posté à l'est du bâtiment où ils avaient une vue panoramique sur l'entrée.

Kaori, Kazue et Ryô, quant à eux accompagnaient la jolie américaine à l'intérieur, là où un cocktail de bienvenue avait été préparé en l'honneur des prestigieux invités présents ce soir-là.

Comme de bien entendu, Ryô, l'affamé de service s'était jeté sur les petits fours et autres gourmandises disposées de ci de là.

Ce manque de savoir-vivre avait pour effet d'horripiler sa partenaire, qui le reprit tout de suite.

- Ryô ! Tous le monde nous regarde, tiens toi tranquille !

- Oooooh, mais laisse moi respirer un peu, j'ai faim moi ! soupira-t-il comme un enfant.

En réalité, Ryô et son fameux Mokkori power, ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, il prétexta une envie pressante afin de souffler un peu.

- Elle finira par me tuer ! Elle m'aura, pensait tout fort Ryô.

- Ca je le savais déjà mon choupinet ! ria Mick.

- Quoi, hum…..mais je t'avais entendu, je parlais de Sarah, elle est vraiment trop sexy ce soir, je me demande comment tu as fait pour la quitter ! se défendit Ryô.

- Oh, non t'es vraiment trop bizarre toi, tu l'embrasses devant tous le monde et tu renies ton geste juste après….tu m'auras pas à ce jeu là mon Ryô ! Tu parlais bien de Kaori, et quand tu penses à elle, ça te fait perdre tous tes moyens, c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas entendu arriver…

- Pfffffff, n'importe quoi, et de toute façon, je me demande ce que tu fous là, tu devais pas être avec Saeko derrière, conclut Ryô, en claquant la porte.

Il se dirigea vers les filles aussi belles les unes que les autres.

Kaori et Kazue, ayant le même teint et la même couleur de peau se faisaient passer pour des riches héritières en voyage à Tokyo.

Sarah, quant à elle jouait le rôle de leur accompagnatrice et Ryô tout de noir vêtu, celui du garde du corps en charge de la protection des sœurs.

Aucun problème, donc pour elles dans leurs magnifiques robes haute couture (conçues avec soin par Eriko) de passer pour ce qu'elles représentaient. La soirée ne faisait que commencer, et ne présageait rien de bon la tension était à son comble et malgré ses pitreries, Ryô gardait les yeux bien ouverts sur ce qui se tramait dans les coulisses….

_CHAPITRE 22: L'union fait la force_

19h30

Pendant que notre couple de City Hunter accompagné de Sarah et Kazue infiltrait tranquillement la salle de réception, Mick qui avait rejoint Saeko se préparait à agir.

Ils venaient de repérer deux Jeeps dissimulées dans les bosquets à quelques centaines de mètres de là.

Ils décidèrent donc tous les deux de les neutraliser dès qu'ils tenteraient de trop s'approcher de l'Opéra.

Miki et Falcon, eux, n'avaient pas attendu pour agir. En bons anciens mercenaires, ils avaient désarmé discrètement (rare pour Falcon !) quelques quinze soldats d'Alves.

- Chut, Falcon, il en reste encore un, signala Miki qui s'était vêtue pour l'occasion d'une de ses combinaison noire moulante qui faisait saliver nos deux pervers préférés.

- Celui-ci doit être leur chef, répondit-il, mais ce n'est certainement pas Alves, je connais bien sa sale tête de rat.

Miki, cachée derrière l'un des murs de l'Opéra, attendit que l'homme passa devant elle pour l'agripper, une main sur sa bouche, elle l'empêcha alors de crier ou d'appeler à l'aide.

Falcon assomma alors le terroriste et aida Miki à le transporter derrière un grand chêne.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu l'as frappé un peu trop fort ? demanda Miki, une main sur la hanche et recoiffant ses longs cheveux noirs vers l'arrière. - Mais non, t'inquiète pas pour lui, il se réveillera dans deux ou trois minutes…

- ……ce n'est pas ta faute mon chéri, tu ne sens pas ta force, répondit Miki s'agrippant au bras de son cher mari et l'embrassant alors qu'il devenait rouge pivoine.

- Tu es folle ? Et si on nous voyait ?

- Quoi ? On est mariés, non ?

- Hum…..bon revenons aux choses sérieuses, ils se sont sûrement doutés de notre présence avec tous les hommes qu'on a assommés……aucun n'a donc pu répondre aux appels radios…

Falcon reprit alors un air grave et sérieux, tandis que Miki lui saisit la main.

- Ce qui nous reste à faire c'est surveiller cet idiot jusqu'à ce qu'il émerge ! dit-elle en jetant un œil à l'homme à terre.

- Ca ne devrait pas tarder, en tout cas, j'espère que ça va pour les autres….pensa Falcon.

De l'autre côté de l'immense monument

Saeko et Mick se tenaient toujours prêts à intervenir, et ils restaient cachés derrière les arbres du parc en attendant que les terroristes se manifestent.

- Pffff……..ce que c'est long, soupira Mick, qui avait fortement envie de se dégourdir les jambes.

- Ne te plains pas, ça pourrait être pire, tu aurais pu faire équipe avec Ryô ! répondit Saeko en souriant.

- Lui au moins, il est bien entouré…

- Quoi ? Tu veux bien répéter ! s'énervait Saeko dans sa somptueuse robe de soirée.

- Euh…... hein…. quoi………, non…..euh….. je voulais dire que lui au moins il profitait du buffet.

Mick soupira de plus belle en voyant Saeko se calmer, c'est vrai quoi, lui il était dehors, avec une très belle femme soit, mais bon, il avait faim et avait surtout envie de bouger.

- Bon, tu me fatigues Mick, je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes…..allez on passe à l'action, ok ? demanda Saeko qui avait retrouvé son sourire. - Enfin…, les choses sérieuses commencent, let's go !

Saeko et Mick décidèrent d'approcher discrètement les deux jeeps garées dans les bosquets et de neutraliser les terroristes. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'ils soient tous les deux extrêmement synchronisés.

D'après Mick, ils semblaient être une dizaine, armés jusqu'aux dents. - La moindre erreur et on est repérés ! signala Saeko en fixant Mick dans les yeux.

- Je crois que tu ne réalises pas très bien à qui tu t'adresses, lança Mick pointant un doigt vers le ciel…..JE SUIS LE MEILLEUR NETTOYEUR DE TOUS LES ETATS-UNIS D'AMERIQUE ! hurla-t-il pour conclure.

libellule + corbeau

- Espèce de crétin, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? chuchota Saeko se cachant derrière le mur.

- Fais moi confiance, beauté, murmura-t-il en lançant un clin d'œil à sa complice.

La belle inspectrice réalisa alors rapidement que Mick cherchait à créer une diversion.

- Qui va là ? hurla un garde.

- Mick Angel, pour vous servir, souriait le beau blond.

- Qui êtes-vous, reprit le garde en pointant sa mitraillette sur Mick.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à encercler l'américain, Saeko en profita alors pour crever chacun des pneus des deux jeeps pour empêcher une fuite quelconque et déroba quelques munitions.

Elle se positionna alors derrière un des terroristes.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lança un autre garde la mettant au centre en compagnie de Mick.

- Décidément, ils n'ont que ces mots à la bouche ! Tu as fais vite, chuchota Mick.

- Je sais…..répondit-elle

- Arrêtez ces messes basses et dîtes moi immédiatement qui vous êtes ! ordonna un des membres du gang.

- Nous ne sommes que de simples touristes, ma femme et moi, en visite au Japon……

Les terroristes éclatèrent de rire et commencèrent à parler espagnol entre eux, quand leur chef les interrompit. - Si tu es un touriste, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis que tu es le meilleur nettoyeur de l'Amérique ? demanda le chef avec un fort accent hispanique. - ………Parce que c'est vrai, lança Mick avec un regard à faire frémir.

Il se saisit alors rapidement d'une des mitraillettes d'un garde et désarma vivement ainsi plusieurs d'entre eux.

Saeko se servit de ses couteaux cachés sous sa robe fendue pour désarmer les derniers soldats.

Miki et Falcon arrivèrent alors à ce moment là, et rejoignirent le couple de choc et de charme Saeko / Mick.

- Beau travail, lança Miki, félicitant ses deux amis.

- Un jeu d'enfant, firent Mick et Saeko à l'unisson.

- Bon, et bien maintenant qu'on a fait le ménage, c'est aux autres de faire le reste, en attendant leur signal….il faudra évacuer un maximum de civils et surtout Kayne et sa femme, termina Falcon les yeux vers l'édifice. A cet instant, Mick se retourna vers le bâtiment et eut une pensée toute particulière pour sa jolie fiancée pour qui il s'inquiétait….

- Prends soin d'elle Ryô, pensa-t-il.

_CHAPITRE 23: Le spectacle commence_

A l'intérieur de l'Opéra.

Une douce musique d'ambiance provenant du piano d'un des musiciens de l'orchestre symphonique contrastait avec la tension ambiante que ressentaient nos quatre amis.

Ryô, Kaori, Sarah et Kazue avaient atteint sans difficultés, (mis à part Ryô, qui s'était pris trois ou quatre massues, à force de draguer à tout va !) la salle de représentations où tout allait basculer.

- Arrêtes un peu de te faire remarquer, hurla Kaori, tirant une fois de plus Ryô par le col.

- Chhhhut, regardez, interrompit Sarah, c'est le sénateur Alvin Kayne et sa femme, ils saluent cet homme à l'allure bizarre…

- Bon maintenant, si on veut les avoir, il faut être efficaces les filles, reprit Ryô d'un ton sérieux.

- Très bien Ryô ! Toi et Kaori vous allez suivre le sénateur et sa femme dans la salle de réception, Kazue, toi tu resteras à côté de la porte d'entrée de la grande salle en cas d'évacuation, quant à moi, je vais suivre ce type louche qui saluait Kayne. Ouvrez bien les yeux !

Au fait, ajouta Sarah d'un sourire, restez naturels, vous formez un très beau couple, dit-elle s'adressant à Kaori et Ryô.

C'est ainsi que Kazue s'éloigna de notre couple pour rejoindre la porte centrale, quant à eux, ils se dirigèrent alors vers la salle de réception.

Kaori prit alors la liberté d'enlacer tendrement le bras de Ryô, qui ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher.

Alvin Kayne s'installa avec sa femme devant la scène qui accueillait, ce soir là, une représentation de Roméo et Juliette jouée par une troupe de comédiens de Tokyo.

Ryô et Kaori s'installèrent juste derrière le couple Kayne qui lisait encore le programme, insouciant de ce qui se tramait réellement en coulisses.

- C'est vraiment dommage que des terroristes viennent gâcher cette si belle soirée en faveur d'orphelins défavorisés, chuchotait Kaori à Ryô, en plus ce soir c'est présenté par Takeshi Fujiwara, tu sais le célèbre présentateur télé !

- Mouais, ….. moi le présentateur, je m'en balance, c'est plutôt les petites hôtesses qui me mettent l'eau à la bouche, aaaaaaahhh….

BOUM !

Ryô venait de se prendre une discrète massue qui avait tout de même fait son effet, c'est-à-dire celui de refroidir ses ardeurs de pervers numéro 1 du Japon.

Heureusement pour eux, les gens présents dans la salle semblaient plus concentrés sur le spectacle qui commençait que sur leur énième scène de ménage.

Soudainement, la pénombre inonda la salle pendant une bonne minute, pendant laquelle Ryô avait repris son sérieux et ressentait un danger.

La minute paraissait durer une éternité, Kaori s'accrochait un peu plus au bras de Ryô, qui se rappela vite que sa partenaire avait peur du noir et qui l'encercla aussitôt de son bras, comme pour la protéger.

Une lumière jaillit enfin et laissa découvrir le maître de cérémonie qui n'avait rien d'un japonais et encore moins du beau Takeshi Fujiwara qui devait présenter la soirée. Ryô et Kaori avaient tout de suite compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais ils attendaient encore de voir avant d'agir inutilement et de créer la panique.

L'homme prit alors la parole avec un fort accent hispanique.

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, bonsoir et bienvenue à notre soirée ! Les plus intelligents d'entre vous auront compris que je ne suis pas Monsieur Fujiwara, il n'est pas encore mort, mais on peut dire qu'il le sera bientôt ! Hahahaha !

La foule de spectateurs commençait à prendre peur et à paniquer, certains essayaient même de quitter la salle en hurlant au scandale, mais ils étaient rapidement arrêtés par des gardes armés ordonnant à tous de se rasseoir.

Ryô demanda à sa partenaire, qui s'énervait un peu plus, d'attendre de connaître le plan des terroristes avant d'appeler les autres à la rescousse et d'agir.

- Je me présente, continua l'homme sur la scène, je suis Eduardo Alves ! Les règles de mon jeu sont simples, je souhaite parler à Monsieur le sénateur Kayne, quant à Madame, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle tout comme les autres personnes présentes ici. Profitez-en pour remettre vos effets personnels de valeur dans les sacs à côté des sièges, et je ne vous ferai pas de mal…

Allons Kayne, bougez vos grosses fesses et venez donc prêts de moi ! Plus vite que ça, hurlait Alves.

Le chef des terroristes était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, vêtu d'une combinaison militaire, il semblait athlétique et extrêmement fort malgré la cicatrice qui lui traversait le visage de part en part jusqu'au cou.

- Oh non, chéri, non n'y vas pas, suppliait la femme du sénateur en retenant son mari par sa manche.

- Non…je ne peux pas rester, tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit, il veut juste me parler, laisse moi y aller, ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, répondit-il prenant son courage à deux mains mais néanmoins en sueur.

Le sénateur s'exécuta alors et vint rejoindre Alves sur la scène.

- Bien, c'est très bien, je vois que vous faîtes preuve de courage et que vous êtes coopératifs, riait Alves, toisant le sénateur.

- Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez mais ne nous faîtes pas de mal, pleurait Kayne.

- C'est justement ce que je veux, fit Alves, son arme tout à coup pointée sur la tempe du sénateur.

Il l'emmena alors en coulisses pendant que les autres se saisissaient des sacs pleins de bijoux, montres et autres objets précieux.

- Ryô, allons-y, cette fois c'en est trop ! murmura Kaori.

- Tu as raison ma belle, il est temps, répondit Ryô en se levant de son siège et sortant discrètement son Magnum 357.

- Hep, vous là-bas, où est-ce que vous comptez aller ? hurla l'un des gardes pointant sa mitraillette vers le couple.

- Ben, on s'ennuyait tellement qu'on avait envie d'aller aux toilettes ! sourit Ryô de son air de pervers.

- Eh ben, rasseyez vous, et plus vite que ça, ou je vous troue la tête à tous les deux !

- Sauf si c'est moi qui troue la tienne en premier, répondit Ryô désarmant le terroriste en un dixième de seconde. Les autres surgirent alors et pointèrent leurs armes sur Ryô. Kaori en profita alors pour jeter une de ses grenades aveuglantes, ce qui laissa largement le temps à Ryô d'agir.

En quelques secondes, nos héros se retrouvèrent seuls avec les gardes à terre assommés inconscients.

Kaori appela ses amis par l'oreillette qu'ils avaient placés avant leur départ, afin qu'ils leur viennent en aide.

- Il a un hélico ! hurla Miki, qui fût la première à accourir.

- Je m'en doutais, dit Ryô, bon où est Kazue ?

- Quoi, vous avez laissé Kazue seule ! hurla Mick, fou de rage.

- Du calme, elle a dû suivre Sarah…..supposa Saeko.

- Espérons que cette petite idiote n'ait pas fait ça par jalousie encore une fois, soupira Ryô.

- Bon, on y va ! lança Kaori.

_CHAPITRE 24: Apparition…_

Après qu'elle ait laissé notre couple de choc s'occuper de surveiller Kayne et sa femme, Sarah avait décidé de suivre l'Homme à l'allure étrange qui avait précédemment parlé au sénateur avant de disparaître derrière la porte qui menait à un vieil escalier de secours.

Elle était entrée le plus discrètement possible, comme elle en avait l'habitude pour ses célèbres missions d'infiltrations qui avaient fait sa renommée jusqu'au pays du soleil levant.

Sarah franchit les marches lentement en essayant de repérer l'homme qu'elle suivait, mais aucun signe, rien, il s'était volatilisé dans ces escaliers qui lui semblaient infinis.

Elle décida de continuer à gravir les marches qui la séparaient du toit de l'édifice où elle arriva enfin, à peine essoufflée par cette montée d'une dizaine d'étage.

Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux châtains, elle cherchait du regard un indice et se demandait qui était cet homme, et où il avait bien pu se cacher.

- Ce n'est sûrement pas Alvès, pensa-t-elle, il n'est pas assez intelligent pour aller parler à sa victime avant de l'agresser,….et il n'est pas assez doué pour être discret à ce point!

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit provenant de l'escalier central menant aux pièces principales du monument, elle se cacha alors immédiatement derrière l'une des cheminées en pierre.

Deux silhouettes venaient d'apparaître derrière la petite porte, elle pouvait à peine entendre ce qui se disait, mais en tendant l'oreille elle parvint à écouter leur conversation.

- Ils ne sont même pas une dizaine mais ils ont déjà réussi à mettre à terre tous vos hommes Alvès, fit l'homme inconnu de dos, je vous croyais plus téméraire…

- Bueno, elle vous ressemble beaucoup M. Parker…., la même détermination dans le regard mais calmez vous je sais ce que je fais, je suis sûr que mon pilote va arriver dans une petite demi heure…il m'a appelé pour me prévenir, en plus regardez le bon côté des choses, nous avons un otage, dit il désignant le sénateur.

Sarah, cachée derrière la cheminée avait tout entendu….Alvès avait nommé l'inconnu Parker, comme son nom de famille et il avait même ajouté qu'elle lui ressemblait…

- C'est impossible, je…pas mon père, oh seigneur, non ce n'est pas lui, il est mort il y a deux ans en prison…, soupira-t-elle.

Son moment de réflexion fut soudain coupé par l'apparition de Kazue qui entra violemment négligeant ainsi sa sécurité, et comble de malchance, elle commençait à hurler:

- Sarah, où est tu? Sarah!

Cachée derrière la cheminée de pierre, l'américaine aurait voulu l'étrangler, Alvès pensait qu'elle avait succombé à sa blessure quelques jours plus tôt, et là Kazue, complètement inconsciente du danger qui la menaçait la mettait à découvert.

Attirés par le bruit, Alvès et M.Parker coururent dans la direction de Kazue qui tomba à terre de peur quand elle vit le sud américain.

- Qui est cette fille? demanda Parker

- Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle un cadeau surprise!riait Alvès

- Et bien tuez là comme les autres je ne veux pas d'espionne ici!hurlait Parker

Kazue sentant le canon du revolver d'Alvès sur sa tempe détourna le regard en larmes et serra les dents.

- Adios! s'exclama Alvès.

Mais c'est à cet instant que Sarah tira sur la main d'Alvès qui tenait l'arme.

- Aaaaahhhh!Sale petite garce!Tu vas me le payer!Je te croyais morte…..

Kazue reprenant ses esprits fut soulagée de voir sa rivale face à Alvès et le menaçant d'un pistolet automatique de petit calibre.

- Eh, non je ne suis pas morte….mais on dirait bien qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui ait le don de renaître de mes cendres….pas vrai, Papa?

- Désolé de devoir te l'apprendre de cette manière mais je ne suis pas mort en prison…,je me suis évadé avec l'aide de cet incapable d'Alvès, je savais qu'il avait besoin de se forger une réputation dans le monde de la pègre alors j'en ai profité.

Le père de Sarah avançait vers elle à petits pas.

- Reste où tu es, criait-elle les yeux inondés de larmes, je savais bien que ce crétin n'avait pas l'esprit aussi tordu pour pouvoir imaginer un plan aussi machiavélique. Tu es complètement fou, dit-elle braquant son arme vers son père.

- Tu…. Tu n'oserais pas me tuer, tu ne peux pas me tuer, continuait-il en avançant toujours vers sa fille.

- Tu ne m'y pousseras pas, je ne suis pas aussi idiote que tu as pu le penser, non je ne vais pas te tuer…je n'en ai pas le courage mais je vais te renvoyer au trou!

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ma chérie? répondit Parker d'un ton mielleux, tu es bien trop contente de m'avoir retrouvé, tu ne vas pas nous séparer…hein?

- Ferme là!

- Réfléchis, Sarah tu es ma fille et je suis donc ta seule famille, si tu m'arrêtes, tu n'auras plus personne, tu seras seule à tout jamais…Si tu me laisse partir je ferais en sorte que tu ne manques de rien, tu seras couverte d'argent…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent volé à de pauvres gens que tu as tué ou escroqué…et pour ta gouverne je ne suis pas seule, j'ai des amis et un homme que j'aime et qui m'aime…

Aux derniers mots prononcés par la belle américaine, Kazue leva les yeux…

- Hahahaha, riait Parker, tu veux parler de Mick Angel? Il n'est pas blanc comme neige, c'est un tueur à gage avec autant de sang que j'en ai sur les mains…Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi…c'est un homme que je peux facilement rallier à ma cause….

- La ferme!hurla Sarah négligeant sa garde.

C'est bien sûr ce moment que choisit son père pour la désarmer et la mettre à terre face à Kazue.

- Voila! Ce sont tes sentiments qui te perdront, comme ta mère, elle aimait trop les autres, c'est pour ça que je l'ai tué, elle me pourrissait l'existence, tout comme toi!

- Tu es complètement malade! Tu me le paieras!

Alvès blessé à la main, vint se mettre près de son chef à l'allure effrayante.  
Le père de Sarah était un homme de grande taille aux cheveux grisonnants, aux yeux bleus et à l'allure athlétique malgré ses 50 ans. Il retira sa longue veste noire et dévoila son corps parfaitement entretenu grâce au sport et à l'entraînement quotidien qu'il subissait en prison.

- Laissez moi en profiter un peu avant que vous ne la tuiez M. Parker!demanda Alvès d'un air pervers.

Soudain, on entendit une balle traverser la poitrine d'Alvès, c'était l'américain qui venait de tirer sur son acolyte.

- Sombre crétin! Tu vois ma chérie, je viens de te défendre! sourit-il. Bon toi et ta copine vous allez mourir, j'en suis désolé… mais pas tout de suite il me faut gagner du temps avant que l'hélico n'arrive pour que je puisse emmener le sénateur…

_CHAPITRE 25 : Triste dénouement…._

Pendant que Saeko était restée au rez de chaussée pour prévenir les renforts, Ryô, Mick, et Kaori se précipitèrent vers le toit de l'édifice où ils pensaient trouver le soi disant cerveau de l'affaire : Alvès.  
Miki et Falcon quant à eux, terminaient de «nettoyer» le monument des derniers soldats terroristes qui osaient encore leur barrer la route.

Notre célèbre duo et Mick Angel étaient alors à quelques marches d'escaliers de découvrir le véritable visage du terroriste en chef.

Arrivés sur le toit, ils cherchaient tous du regard l'ennemi se tournant de tous les côtés, quand soudain…

- Ooooh, mais qui vois-je?s'exclama M. Parker d'un air enjoué, mais oui…ce sont les justiciers des temps modernes!  
Il se tourna alors vers sa fille, continuant son monologue.

- En tout cas, on dirait que tes amis et l'homme de ta vie t'ont retrouvée mon cœur!riait-il dangereusement, un détonateur à la main.  
Alors c'est vers eux que tu t'es tournée pour trouver de l'aide? Je te croyais plus maligne que ça mon petit cœur…Tu es quand même un agent des Services Secrets et tu fais équipe avec des criminels!Alors, tu vois on est pas aussi différents que tu veux bien le croire!Hahaha!

A la vue de sa fiancée et de son amie, Mick commença à entrer dans une rage folle, retenu fort heureusement par Ryô.

- Sarah! Kazué! Espèce d'ordure, pauvre malade! Vous allez me le payer! hurla Mick dans son état de rage incontrôlable.

Sarah était encore lucide, toujours éveillée, quant à Kazué elle s'était évanouie.  
Notre jolie américaine avait le visage ravagé de coups…il semblait qu'elle avait été maltraitée…sans doute par son propre père. Elles étaient toutes deux ligotées l'une à l'autre par des câbles reliés à un minuteur qui ne présageait rien de bon….

Parker tenait devant lui le sénateur Kayne comme un bouclier, et visait sa tête par la même occasion.

- Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac….Non mais qu'est-ce que vous imaginiez? Il est malheureusement trop tard pour vous, on va dire que vous arrivez à l'heure pour le spectacle!  
Ce n'est pas si simple, hein Saeba, je ne suis pas cet incapable d'Alvès….vous ne vous attendiez pas à çà, hein Ryô et Kaori ou devrais-je plutôt dire City Hunter? Hahaha, je sais tout de vous.  
Aaaah, soupira-t-il, je me réjouis déjà de raconter ça aux grands hommes de la pègre qui m'ont rejetés tant d'années…Ils vont maintenant tous ramper devant moi quand ils sauront que j'ai éliminé le nettoyeur n°1 au monde. Dommage, j'ai oublié mon caméscope…..

- Arrêtez çà Parker! Intervint Kaori excédée.

- ….Tiens donc, et en quel honneur je devrais m'arrêter, répondit-il s'adressant à la japonaise sans relâcher sa garde, vous voulez que je vous dise ma jolie…cela fait au moins 20 ans que j'attends mon tour, dit-il tout en triturant le minuteur.

- C'est votre fille enfin, vous n'êtes pas heureux de la retrouver, dit elle apaisant le ton de voix et portant une main sur son cœur, cela fait si longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vus, vous gâchez tout…

- Arrête Kaori, ça ne sert à rien, ce monstre n'a plus de cœur depuis bien longtemps, intervint Saeko.

- Pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez pour oser me donner des leçons, ce sont-elles qui m'ont abandonné, elle et sa traînée de mère!hurla-t-il serrant les dents, elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite, j'ai eu 100 fois l'occasion de me débarrasser d'elle comme je l'ai fait avec sa mère…dit-il baissant légèrement les yeux mais toujours sur ses gardes.

- Espèce de salaud! hurla Sarah essayant de défaire ses liens.

- Soigne ton langage ma puce, on ne parle pas comme ça à son papa chéri, riait-il en caressant le visage de sa fille qui se débattait, alors... tu veux toujours m'arrêter?Tu n'as pas envie de me tuer, … le même sang coule dans nos veines, tu as l'instinct d'une tueuse…nous le savons tous les deux…

Pendant que Parker essayait d'énerver encore plus sa fille, Ryô en expert avisé, ne perdait pas son temps et fit glisser sa main délicatement sous sa veste où il rangeait toujours son fidèle Magnum 357, tout en lançant un regard à Kaori qui compris en un éclair les intentions de son partenaire.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à agir…

- N'essaie même pas Saeba, reprit Parker en regardant Ryô agressivement, ou je les fais exploser toutes les deux en un milliard de confettis.

- Si tu veux me tuer, fais le, venge toi de moi, mais relâche Kazué, elle n'a rien fait, elle ne mérite pas ça, elle est médecin, elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça….interrompit Sarah en parlant à son père.

Ses yeux couleur émeraude, étaient inondés de larmes, ce qui fit rager d'autant plus Mick impuissant.

Son père se tourna vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille…

- Tu es bien la fille de ton père mais je veux que ce soit phénoménal alors je dois la tuer aussi…ALORS TU VAS LA FERMER MAINTENANT!reprit-il en hurlant, C'EST MOI LE CHEF ICI? C'EST CLAIR!  
Je ne voulais pas l'utiliser tout de suite, mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix, mon ange…continua-t-il baissant la voix.

Il sortit un pistolet seringue de sa poche, tout en continuant à viser le sénateur évanoui par trop d'émotions fortes.

- Parker, qu'est-ce que vous faites? s'inquiéta Ryô soudain conscient de ce que pouvait contenir cette seringue. Lâchez ça, ordonna-t-il, sortant son Magnum en un éclair.

C'est alors que tout bascula, le temps semblait s'être figé. Ryô conscient du risque, tira une balle avec précision sur les câbles reliés au minuteur désormais inutiles.  
En une fraction de seconde, Kaori lança une de ses grenades aveuglantes qui inondèrent le toit de lumière et qui, déstabilisèrent par la même occasion, M. Parker qui hurlait en se frottant les yeux.  
Quant à Saeko, elle lança quelques uns de ses petits couteaux affûtés qui vinrent se planter dans la veste du terroriste en chef, l'immobilisant au sol.

Mais, Parker en avait profiter pour décocher sa seringue dans l'épaule de sa fille, affalée sur le sol, protégeant ainsi Kazué d'une mort certaine….

- Vous ne pourrez plus la sauver de toute façon, elle est condamnée, hahahaha…aahhhh, riait-il une dernière fois avant de mourir tué par Mick, debout en larmes et surtout hors de lui…

- MICK! Cria Saeko, pourquoi tu l'as tué?Mick….

- Il le fallait, c'est tout,…dit il se dirigeant vers Kazué et Sarah.

- RYO! hurlait Kaori, qu'y avait-il dans cette seringue? Ryô, réponds moi…

Notre héros était à genoux le magnum à la main, et ne répondait pas aux questions de Kaori qui le secouait de gauche à droite…

- ……elle est condamnée Kaori, il a réussi son coup….

- Ryô…..mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes,….pourquoi serait-elle condamnée, dit-elle essayant de trouver une réponse dans le regard de son partenaire.

-…. De la poudre d'ange, Kaori…..de la poudre d'ange…., répondit-il en un soupir.

_CHAPITRE 26 : Le sourire de l'Ange_

Une fois les renforts de police arrivés, ils s'activèrent tous ensemble pour collecter les preuves.  
Saeko, en bonne inspectrice récoltait les éléments nécessaires à son rapport.  
Les services de secours insistaient pour emmener Sarah à l'hôpital et la faire examiner au plus vite, mais Ryô s'y opposa fermement:

- Saeko…., dit-il, s'il y a bien une personne qui peut l'aider c'est le Prof…comme il l'a fait pour moi dans le temps…s'il te plait laisse moi essayer de la sauver!

-…Ryô, tu sais comme moi que la dose contenue dans cette seringue est 2 fois plus forte que celle que tu as dû recevoir…..J'aime beaucoup Sarah aussi mais, continuait-elle d'un ton ferme, c'est un agent des Services Secrets américains…si elle meurt, j'en serais l'unique responsable et je devrais rendre des comptes aux services de l'Ambassade et…

SLAP!

Saeko n'avait même pas réussi à finir sa phrase…Mick venait de la gifler violemment.

- Mick! Qu'est-ce qui te prends, t'es devenu fou? Hurlait Saeko se tenant la joue.

- Tu n'as aucun respect pour elle, tu ne penses qu'à toi et aux conséquences que sa mort pourrait avoir sur ta carrière professionnelle…tu me dégoûtes Saeko, dit-il en prenant Sarah dans ses bras et descendant les escaliers.

Ryô, Kaori et toute la bande ne traînèrent pas sachant que les agents de police commençaient à trouver louche que des civils soient aussi près du lieu d'un crime.

Miki et son Umi repartirent vers leur café accompagnant Kazué l'hôpital, tandis que Mick, Sarah, Kaori et Ryô continuaient leur route dans la petite voiture de ce dernier vers la campagne où se trouvait le Prof.

- Ryô? Interrogeait Kaori blottie contre la vitre.

- Oui, ma belle? Fit Ryô se retournant légèrement vers elle.

-C'est vrai ce qu'a dit Saeko,….tu quoi la dose contenue dans la seringue lancée par le père de Sarah était plus forte que pour toi?

-…..Saeko ne connaît pas la composition exacte de cette seringue….ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'elle s'en sortira.

- Je l'espère aussi, répondit Kaori la voix nouée, jetant un regard sur Sarah dans les bras de Mick.

- Tu es forte, tu t'en sortira, je le sais, murmurait-il en embrassant le front de sa compatriote.

Trois jours plus tard

Cela faisait exactement 3 jours que Mick était au chevet de Sarah chez le Prof, sous le regard ému de Kazué qui se disait qu'à cause d'elle son fiancé ne l'aimait plus. Elle n'avait pourtant agi que par pur amour pour lui, avec peut-être une pointe de trop de jalousie qui aurait un peu fait déborder le vase…

Qu'est-ce que cette américaine avait de plus qu'elle qui attirait tant Mick? Elle était un peu plus jolie c'est vrai, plus athlétique, mais surtout elle avait connu Mick avant Kazué.

- Chasse ces idées de ta tête Kazué, se dit-elle à haute voix alors que Kaori passait remettre de nouvelles fleurs dans un vase.

- De quoi tu parles Kazué? Demanda-t-elle.

- …de rien, je t'assure Kaori, c'est vraiment pas la peine de ….

- S'il s'agit de Mick, interrompit-elle, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il est vraiment amoureux de toi, il est juste dans une phase où il se pose des questions et il cherche la réponse, c'est tout, termina Kaori tout en s'éloignant.

- Kaori?

- Oui, Kazué?

- Tu crois que Mick se demande s'il préfère être avec moi ou avec Sarah?

- …Je ne sais pas mais ce qui est certain, c'est que quoi qu'il décide il faut que tu comprennes son choix…crois-en mon expérience, conclut Kaori en entrant dans la chambre de Sarah.

- Je n'ai pas ta force, chuchota Kazué en réponse.

Dans son lit, Sarah ressemblait à un ange. Elle souriait sous le regard attendri de Kaori et de Mick présent à son chevet depuis plusieurs jours. Il était fatigué, son visage trahissait son état de nerfs….

- Malgré la douleur, elle arrive à sourire…je l'admire.

- Elle est forte, reprit Kaori, elle va se réveiller; le Prof a dit qu'elle était pour l'instant dans une sorte de coma dû au traitement qu'il lui a donné pour éviter qu'elle ne souffre trop à cause de la poudre d'ange.

- C'est ma faute, je devais être là pour empêcher qu'un telle chose se produise et j'ai raté mon coup….

- Mick, ne dis pas n'importe quoi….si elle sourit, je suis sûre que c'est pour te dire qu tout va bien et qu'elle arrive bientôt, elle va revenir à elle, en attendant tu devrais aller faire un somme ça te détendrait un peu…proposa Kaori.

- Je peux pas la laisser…  
- Vas te reposer, intervint Ryô qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Comment je peux me reposer alors qu'elle est…..si mal, sanglotait Mick détournant le visage.

- Tu crois que ça lui plairait de te voir comme ça, moi je crois que quand elle va se réveiller et qu'elle te verra avec cette tête de déterré, elle courra prendre le premier vol pour Los Angeles sans se retourner! répondit le beau Ryô d'un ton léger pour destresser son ami.

- Ok, je vais dormir un peu…appelez moi s'il y a du nouveau…fit Mick avant de sortir de la pièce et de laisser City Hunter en tête à tête.

Ryô s'assied alors près de Kaori, et la fixa tendrement.

- Comment tu fais, lui demanda-t-il.

- Quoi?

- Comment tu fais pour réussir à remonter le moral à tous le monde alors que tu es aussi fatiguée que nous tous ici?

- Je ne sais pas, je dis seulement des choses qui me viennent à l'esprit…toi aussi tu es calme.

- Hmmm, soupira-t-il.

- Tu crois qu'elle va se réveiller Ryô?

- Je ne sais pas Kaori, il est trop tôt pour le dire.

Alors qu'ils discutaient ensemble, le Prof les appela à le rejoindre dans la salle à manger.

- Bon, je vous ai appelés pour vous expliquer quelque chose.

- On doit réveiller Mick aussi?

- Non ma jolie, laisse le se reposer, répondit le Prof un flacon dans la main. En attendant je voulais vous parler du produit contenu dans la seringue.  
J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle….

_CHAPITRE 27 : Destin cruel_

Le silence de la salle où se trouvaient Kaori, Ryô et le Prof devenait pesant surtout après l'annonce de ce dernier.

- Allez Doc, ne nous faîtes pas languir, annoncez, fit Ryô allumant une cigarette d'un ton calme.

- Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire n'est pas facile à entendre….alors, par quoi je commence?questionna le Professeur.

- La mauvaise nouvelle, on dit qu'il faut toujours laisser le meilleur pour la fin…répondit notre jolie Kaori d'un ton solennel, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

- Très bien, alors la mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'après de nombreuses analyses, le sang de Sarah est complètement infecté par le PCP, une drogue dure autrement appelée «poussière d'ange» et que Ryô connaît bien…

- Oh mon Dieu, c'est affreux, sanglota Kaori en tombant à genoux, une main devant sa bouche.

Ryô tira une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de l'écraser dans un cendrier et prit la parole.

- Ce n'est pas tout n'est-ce pas?

- En effet, continua le Prof, le PCP a envahit tout son organisme et risque de mettre en péril le bon fonctionnement de ses organes vitaux,….je ne peux malheureusement plus rien pour cette jeune femme…mis à part….

- COMMENT POUVEZ VOUS DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE!hurla Mick qui venait de faire irruption dans la salle.

- Mick!intervint Ryô retenant son ami par le bras, calme toi….

- Vous êtes arrivés à me sauver de cette emprise, et Ryô aussi alors….pourquoi pas elle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si compliqué, hein, pourquoi vous ne voulez pas la guérir?

Kazué venait d'entrer dans la pièce elle aussi, et regardait son fiancé se mettre dans un état de nerfs qu'elle n'avait jamais pût observer chez lui depuis qu'elle le connaissait.  
Mais elle connaissait la solution que voulait annoncer le Prof, alors elle se tût.

- Mick, calme toi, interrompit le Prof d'un ton ferme, laisse moi finir!

- Très bien,…..ok, je ….je vous prie de m'excuser, dit-il en s'asseyant et retrouvant peu à peu son souffle.

- Bon, j'essayais de vous dire que le traitement que je donne à Sarah ces derniers jours est un calmant naturel qui commence à porter ses fruits…Mais ce dernier ne suffira pas à la sauver.  
Pourtant, comme promis, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, il est possible de la sauver par une transfusion sanguine…  
Il suffirait pour cela de «purger» les éléments néfastes de son organisme, et ensuite de transférer un sang sain dans ses veines… Il ne resterait plus qu'à espérer que son corps ne fasse pas de rejet comme pour une greffe, elle se remettrait alors sur pied en quelques jours.

- C'est merveilleux!sourit Kaori en se relevant

- Où est la faille? Demanda Ryô, moins convaincu

- Elle est d'un groupe sanguin extrêmement rare…et à ce jour je ne connais personne qui pourrais la sauver, mais je vous promets que je continuerais les recherches, insista le Prof, tapant du poing sur la table.

Mick qui sentait que l'espoir renaissait dans son cœur,s'enthousiasmait déjà :

- Nous rechercherons aussi dans tous les hôpitaux…, pendant ce temps elle prendra son traitement,

- Ne vous emballez pas si vite, mes amis, interrompit une dernière fois le Prof, malheureusement le traitement ne peut excéder un certain laps de temps, sinon elle sombrera dans un coma à durée indéfinie, qui risque de la tuer, et il se trouve que ce temps s'écoule demain matin à 10h.

Tandis que Ryô serrait Kaori dans ses bras, Mick fixait le sol, et Kazué appuyée contre le mur l'observait…

Le Prof venait de quitter la salle depuis plus de 20 minutes, et le silence régnait toujours dans cette pièce.

- J'étouffe ici, je préfère sortir….déclara Kazué d'une voix légère presque effacée.

Elle sortit alors que Kaori, qui voulait la suivre pour la réconforter, fut retenue par les puissants bras de son partenaire.

- Laisse là, c'est à Mick d'aller lui parler…fit Ryô en direction de son meilleur ami qui leva les yeux vers le japonais.

- Quoi?

- Mick, tu sais que je déteste entrer dans les histoires de couple mais tu devrais aller voir ta fiancée…même dans un moment comme celui-là. Fais un choix une bonne fois pour toutes et dis lui ce que tu as sur le cœur, conclu Ryô.

Comme s'il obéissait à son grand frère, Mick s'exécuta et il alla rejoindre Kazué dans le jardin.

- Tu crois qu'il va la quitter, Ryô? Demanda Kaori, inquiète.

-….Je ne sais pas ma chérie, j'en sais rien…

_CHAPITRE 28 : Résurrection…._

Derrière le grand domaine que possédait le Professeur, se trouvait un jardin zen typiquement japonais, décoré de roseaux, de pierres brutes et même d'un étang.  
Cependant, ce décor magnifique n'arrivait pas à dissimuler tout le chagrin qu'éprouvait Kazué à cet instant, assise sur un des rochers et fixant l'étang, les yeux imbibés de larmes.

- Je peux m'asseoir, demanda Mick, brisant ainsi le silence malsain de Kazué.

-…..Oui, bien sûr….renifla-t-elle, détournant le regard.

-…Tiens, prends le…lui proposa Mick en lui tendant un mouchoir qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter.

- Pourquoi tu es venu me voir, tu veux me parler? Demanda la jolie Kazué, intriguée.

- Oui, Kazué je voudrais m'excuser pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait ces derniers jours.  
C'est vrai, je ne me suis pas préoccupé de tes soucis, de savoir si tu allais bien, je….

- Tu étais constamment obsédé par elle…Sarah Parker….Rassure toi je ne t'en veux pas….ou plutôt je ne t'en veux plus, dit elle esquissant un sourire. Je m'étais promis de ne plus t'adresser la parole…mais à quoi bon puisque je suis folle amoureuse de toi….Je préfère encore te savoir avec une autre plutôt que de ne plus te revoir…

- …Ka…Kazué….

-Non, Mick ….sache que quelque soit ton choix aujourd'hui je le respecterais, j'ai bien réfléchi et cette aventure m'a fait tu peux le voir, je suis triste…mais je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte….

Mick l'interrompit d'un baiser fougueux qui la fit verser encore plus de larmes. Elle ferma les yeux comme pour se remémorer les bons moments passés avec son fiancé, elle se dit que ce baiser d'adieu serait le dernier que Mick Angel lui donnerait, alors elle le savourait, jusqu'à ce qu'il le stoppe en décrochant ses lèvres des siennes.  
Il la regardait de ses yeux bleus lagon qui lui donnaient parfois l'impression qu'il pouvait lire son âme, et qui la troublaient tant.

- Kazué, je me sens tellement coupable…je suis fou d'amour pour toi, je ne peux pas concevoir de vivre sans toi…Tu es la seule qui compte aujourd'hui. Il est vrai que je ressens quelque chose de fort pour Sarah, j'ai failli retomber amoureux mais mon cœur à repris le contrôle, et je sais désormais que ce que je ressens pour elle n'est qu'une forte amitié.  
Je t'aime et je ne gâcherai plus jamais ce qu'il y a entre nous, mon amour.

Et il l'embrassa de plus belle, la faisant pratiquement tomber à la renverse. Kazué profitait à nouveau de cet instant magique qu'elle croyait perdu…

- Mick, reprit-elle en séchant ses larmes, j'ai, moi aussi quelques nouvelles à t'annoncer…

Il se releva et la fixa, un peu inquiet.

- Ce sont 2 bonnes nouvelles, rassure toi…dit-elle en remettant un peu d'ordre à ses cheveux.

-Alors attends je veux que les autres entendent, je vais les chercher…

- On est déjà là! Souriait Ryô, heureux pour son ami puisque avec Kaori ils avaient observé toute la scène en devinant ce que Mick et Kazué avaient pût se dire.

- Mais comment vous avez fait pour…..

Tous le monde se tenait là, Kaori, Ryô et le Prof, même Saeko qui venait d'arriver, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains.

- Alors vas-y que veux-tu nous dire Kazué, demanda le Prof.

- Alors la première bonne nouvelle, enfin d'après moi…. C'est que je….je suis enceinte!

Silence

- Et puisque vous êtes encore sous le choc, je continue dans ma lancée, je suis du même groupe sanguin que Sarah, je peux donc lui faire don de mon sang…voila.

- Tu…. tu es merveilleuse, ria Mick, je t'aime.., haha, on va avoir un bébé et Sarah est sauvée!

- Presque!Il faut que je la transfuse alors calmez vous, rentrez tous chez vous et je vous appellerais quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, déclara le Professeur essayant de calmer tous les cris de joie et les embrassades.

- Alors ça y est, Mick Angel s'est rangé, il va être Papa, snif, fini les sorties entre célibataires à regarder des filles à moitié nues se trémousser, oh mon pauvre Mick si tu savais ce que tu vas rater!

- Je te signale que pour toi aussi, c'est fini, mon cher Ryô, reprit Kaori en le tapant avec une mini massue de 5 tonnes (elle fait attention à lui!)

- Allez on rentre à la maison, Kaori! J'ai faim!

- Ferme là, Ryô sinon tu vas savoir quel goût a ma massue géante!

Après le départ de nos amis, il ne restait plus que Mick et Saeko puisque Kazué et le Prof se préparaient pour la transfusion sanguine.

- Salut Mick….

-Salut inspecteur!

- Tu sais je voulais m'excuser puisque c'est la journée des explications alors je me lance!Je suis désolée d'avoir manqué de respect à Sarah l'autre jour et je sais que je n'ai pas volé ma claque!

- C'est moi qui m'excuse, j'aurais jamais dû te faire du mal….

- D'accord, ……alors sans rancune,…amis?demanda Saeko en tendant la main vers l'américain.

- Amis! Répondit-il d'un sourire radieux en attirant la belle inspectrice et en l'enlaçant amicalement.

- J'espère que la transfusion se passe bien à l'intérieur….soupira Saeko

- Oui, mais j'ai un bon pressentiment…dit Mick tout en levant les yeux vers le bâtiment.

_CHAPITRE 29 : Le réveil…_

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'annonce de Kazué, et depuis ce jour Sarah était plongée dans un coma profond.  
Le Prof et Kazué s'étaient appliqués pendant la transfusion sanguine qui permettrait de sauver la belle espionne des Services Secrets.  
Kaori était venue sans Ryô aujourd'hui, apportant de nouvelles fleurs toutes fraîches qu'elle plaça délicatement dans un vase proche du lit de l'américaine.  
Elle posa son regard sur son amie allongée, les yeux clos et reliée à plusieurs machines qui faisaient un vacarme incroyable.

- Quel bruit….soupira Kaori l'air triste.

-……Hmmm…..gémissait doucement Sarah, proche du réveil.

- Sa…Sarah, tu es vivante, enfin je veux dire… tu es réveillée? Hurla Kaori

- Elle s'est réveillée, arriva Kazué haletant suivie par la Prof et Mick.

- Laissez lui de l'espace pour respirer, intervint le Prof, prenant la tension de Sarah, et vérifiant les divers appareils l'entourant.

Kaori s'était instinctivement blottie contre Mick (rouge d'excitation!)

- Hum…Je ne te croyais pas si entreprenante, Kaori, …même si je suis avec Kazué, il n'est jamais trop tard…dit-il l'air pervers.

-…Hein? Fit Kaori réalisant le ridicule de la situation….BAAAAAAAAM (elle ne perdait pas le nord en tout cas!une bonne vieille massue s'abattit sur le crâne de Mick) Comment tu peux me draguer dans un moment pareil!

-Tu ne l'as pas volé celle là, fit Ryô en entrant dans la pièce un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

-…Aaaaah, pauvre de moi…je me suis même fait voler mon rôle de lover!snif…, pleurnichait Mick

Tous riaient de bon cœur quand ils commencèrent à observer Sarah qui ouvrait les yeux…

- …Il…fait chaud….fut la première phrase qu'elle prononça depuis longtemps…mais sur ses derniers mots elle commença à se dévêtir comme instinctivement pour ne rester qu'en débardeur et en culotte!

-…WAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOUUUUHHHH! Crièrent les 2 plus grands pervers que la Terre ait connue..

- Silence! Bande d'abrutis, les calma Kaori les menaçant d'une massue de 5000T…mais tout de même assez choquée de l'attitude de son amie.  
Kazué repositionna alors les draps…

- …je suis à l'hôpital ?demanda la malade

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sarah, tu es chez le Professeur, tu te rappelles?

Elle tourna le visage vers la fenêtre…

- Mon père….c'était lui, n'est-ce pas?

-..Oui, répondit Ryô, le Prof et Kazué t'ont sauvée, tu es vivante…

- ….Kazué?….Merci à toi…et à vous autres….c'est une belle journée…l'occasion de tourner la page, dit elle fixant le paysage.

- Oui, et maintenant, vous allez vous détendre et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous! Répondit d'un sourire le Prof.

-…Hmm? Rentrer chez moi, reprit-elle,…je…je suis heureuse,conclut-elle en se rendormant.

Tous l'observaient, les yeux pleins d'espoirs et le cœur apaisé que tout çà soit enfin terminé.

- Quelle aventure, fit Ryô refermant lentement la porte derrière lui après que tous aient quitté la pièce pour la laisser se reposer.

- Ne m'en parles pas…répondit sa partenaire tout en s'étirant, je suis exténuée…..Hmmm!

Si Kaori gémissait comme çà, c'est parce que Ryô venait de l'embrasser à pleine bouche! Il avait fermé les yeux comme pour ressentir plus intensément ce moment, quant à Kaori, rouge pivoine et les yeux ouverts, elle semblait choquée par ce baiser inopiné qui n'en finissait toujours pas! Il la plaquait contre le mur sans lui laisser la moindre échappatoire. Quand il s'était enfin décidé à lui rendre ses lèvres, il posa un regard des plus intimidants qui soit.

-…Mais enfin…qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire des choses comme çà…tu pourrais prévenir? Dit-elle reprenant son souffle et détournant le regard.

-Je croyais que tu voulais officialiser tout çà!lui souffla-t-il d'une voix suave qui la fit frémir.  
…Kaori Makimura! Il est temps! Reprit il le regard vers l'horizon et la soulevant de terre, il l'emmenait vers sa voiture.

-Quoi, mais..reposes moi tout de suite….il est temps de quoi?tu…tu…vas faire quoi?Ryô, réponds moi, hé!

En tout cas, Ryô semblait bien décidé à accomplir sa « dernière mission »….

_CHAPITRE 30 : La fin d'un cauchemar, le début d'un rêve_

Arrivés devant leur bâtiment, les « City Hunters » étaient assez bruyants! Enfin, surtout Kaori puisque Ryô la soulevait une nouvelle fois.

- Ryôôô! Reposes moi ou je….

- Ou tu quoi? Ferme là un peu, je vais bientôt te reposer…dit-il en ouvrant la porte de leur appartement avant de la poser sur le sofa du salon. Aaaaahh, parfois je me demande bien ce que je peux te trouver…continuait-il.

-…Quoi? Mais…

Il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres lui offrant un baiser passionné. Il fermait les yeux comme pour apprécier ce moment de rare tendresse entre eux.  
Kaori se demandait encore si c'était un rêve, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle jamais à réaliser qu'elle aussi était belle, charmante et délicate et qu'elle pouvait plaire à un homme comme Ryô.  
Quand il se décida à arrêter le baiser, il l'observa un moment d'un regard tendre et amoureux.

- Parfois je ne te comprends pas, Kaori….tu m'aimes oui ou non? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix chaude.

-….Euh…oui je…t'aime, dit-elle en se redressant le rouge aux joues comme à son habitude, je t'ai toujours aimé Ryô, reprit-elle d'un air plus sérieux.

- Alors, maintenant que Mick et Kazué vont se marier et avoir un bébé….je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'ils nous surpassent…après tout on est les meilleurs, non? Lui sourit-il

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Questionna-t-elle un peu inquiète.

Ryô se redressa aussi et s'assit près d'elle et l'enlaçant de son bras, il commença son explication.

- J'ai toujours dit que j'adorais les femmes,….mais toi c'est autre chose…je t'aime vraiment depuis longtemps et j'aime ma vie avec toi…on peut rester associés tout en étant amoureux comme on l'a toujours été! Sauf qu'à partir de maintenant çà sera officiel!

- Ryô…? Tu es sérieux, tu m'aimes vraiment? Demanda-t-elle les yeux en larmes.

- Tu pleures vraiment pour un rien!

Ryô prit un mouchoir et essuyait les larmes de sa partenaire puis il déposa un baiser sur son front.

-….Il me semble que la dernière fois, on a été un peu interrompus par les autres? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te montrer pourquoi on me surnomme « L'étalon de Shinjuku » dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle et en ôtant sa veste qui commençait à lui donner chaud.

- Attends….Ryô, je….fit Kaori détournant le visage et rajustant par la même ses vêtements comme pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait prête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, je sais être très doux…termina-t-il en l'enveloppant de ses bras et en l'embrassant à nouveau passionnément.

Et en effet, leur soirée se déroula dans la douceur la plus totale, une harmonie parfaite entre les deux amoureux.  
Comme s'il s'agissait d'une libération de leurs sentiments respectifs…Ryô s'était montré beaucoup plus doux et attentionné qu'il ne l'a jamais été.  
Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent tous les deux dans les bras de l'autre.()

- Bonjour ma beauté, dit Ryô, premier réveillé, en observant sa belle sous les premiers rayons du soleil.

-…Ryô…,répondit-elle rougissante.

- Tu devrais arrêter de rougir maintenant, surtout que je suis encore tout excité, j'aurais jamais pensé que t'étais si bien roulée…

BAAAAAAAM! (1500 Tonnes!)

- Aïïïïeeeuh! Pourquoi tu m'as encore tapé? Pleurnichait le pauvre nettoyeur de Shinjuku.

- Je promets de cesser de rougir si tu arrêtes d'être….euh, de ….. Enfin tu sais, quoi…

Pendant que Ryô riait de bon cœur, et que Kaori le suivait en courant avec sa massue de plusieurs centaines de tonnes dans tout l'appartement, une belle espionne américaine se remettait de ses blessures aussi bien physiques que morales...

- Même si tu me tapes, rien qu'en fermant les yeux je peux repenser à ton corps de rêve! Et puis à force de me frapper je vais finir par croire que tu aimes çà...

-Reviens ici tout de suite, je t'interdis de fantasmer sur moi ou de me regarder sans ma permission!

_CHAPITRE 31 : Good bye , see you soon!_

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la visite de Ryô, Kaori et des autres auprès de Sarah Parker, l'agent des Services Secrets américains.  
Elle s'était parfaitement remis de ses blessures et ne gardait aujourd'hui que quelques égratignures.  
Son voyage mouvementé à Tokyo lui semblait avoir été beaucoup plus court à cause de l'enchaînement des évènements.  
Alors qu'elle préparait ses affaires pour son départ prévu le lendemain, Mick apparût dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Ça y est? Tu nous quittes?

- ..Oh tu m'as surprise, je ne t'avais pas vu Mick!…..Hmm oui en effet, je m'en vais…répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Je voulais te dire que je suis très heureux de t'avoir revu,….tu es quelque un de bien, dit-il se rapprochant d'elle. Je suis venu car je tenais aussi à t'offrir un petit quelque chose avant ton départ…

Mick tendit alors à Sarah, un petit écrin noir.

- J'espère que tu ne me demandes pas de t'épouser, parce que c'est non! Tu as déjà une belle femme, plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle prit alors l'écrin et l'ouvrit pour y découvrir….

- J'espère que ca te plait!

- Tu n'aurais pas dû……

- Étant donné que pendant ton dernier combat, les anciennes ont été détruites, je me suis dit que tu aimerais!  
-….Elles sont magnifiques, je les mets tout de suite…merci Mike!dit-elle avant de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser amicalement sur la joue.

Elle venait donc de mettre ses nouvelles boucles d'oreilles en diamant, qui mettaient en valeur ses beaux yeux émeraude.

- Comment tu as pût les acheter, tu ne roules pourtant pas sur l'or?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est un cadeau collectif, et Ryô y est pour beaucoup! Riait-il en pensant à son ami.

Ami, qui pendant ce temps là se questionnait…

- Kaori, t'aurais pas vu mon porte feuille?

Une soirée fût donc organisée en bonne et due forme au Cat's Eye, avec Ryô, Kaori, Mick, Kazué et tous les autres pour ne pas les citer.  
Au programme, plaisanteries, rires, et massues (Kaori ne sort jamais sans.  
Sarah passa son temps à remercier tout le monde, et la nuit se finit par un karaoké (bien arrosé)…tous le monde s'était amusé à reprendre des classiques japonais ou américains…  
Après cela, Kaori raccompagna Ryô qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes vu la quantité incroyable d'alcool ingurgité avec Mick à cause d'un concours stupide qui consistait en une espèce d'action ou vérité…D'ailleurs jeu pendant lequel, toutes les «actions» les plus impossibles et crétines avaient été réalisées (embrasser Saeko, qui a failli en tuer un avec ses poignards, sortir à poil dans la rue, lécher le crâne d'Umibozu, qui trouvait cette idée pas drôle du tout, d'ailleurs Mick, s'en souviendra longtemps!).

A la fin de la soirée tout le monde était chez soi, et, Sarah, plongée dans ses pensées, allongée dans son lit au 1er étage de l'immeuble des City Hunter, devenait nostalgique rien qu'en pensant qu'elle ne pourrait plus avoir de tels moments avant longtemps.

Le jour s'était levé depuis seulement quelques heures et déjà, un soleil radieux brillait et transperçait les rideaux de la chambre de l'américaine.

- Hmmm, j'ai le temps de prendre un bon petit déjeuner avant mon vol, pensa-t-elle tout en s'étirant.

Elle se leva donc, et se doucha rapidement avant de monter voir ses «voisins», elle frappa à la porte plusieurs fois mais personne ne répondait.

- Ils dorment peut être encore, c'est vrai qu'il est tôt! Je vais entrer et leur préparer le petit déjeuner pour les remercier!

Elle força alors un peu la porte (elle a l'habitude!) et ouvrit doucement sans faire de bruit.

Alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à s'affairer pour préparer le repas, elle sentit des bras l'enlacer, et des lèvres chaudes sur son coup.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté encore un peu avec moi, hmm?

- Aaaaaaahhhh!

Sarah avait hurlé si fort que Kaori qui rentrait à peine de ses courses (très) matinales, avait accouru aussitôt.  
La scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux était des plus…embarrassantes!  
Ryô était complètement nu et se frottait la tête après le coup de poing qu'il venait de se prendre par l'américaine, quant à elle, elle cachait ses yeux avec ses mains.

- Kaori, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois! Se défendit Ryô

-….Mais je ne crois rien, Ryô, répondit-elle d'un air un peu trop calme,….ESPECE DE PERVERS, je peux pas te laisser 30 minutes tout seul sans que tu essayes de faire des cochonneries!Tu vas goûter à ma massue!REVIENS!

Sarah se tenait la tête et essayait désespérément de rappeler Kaori qui poursuivait avec une énorme massue, Ryô nu comme un ver dans tout l'immeuble!

Après leur (douloureux pour Ryô!) petit déjeuner, Kaori et son acolyte accompagnèrent Sarah jusqu'à l'aéroport international de Tokyo pour les derniers au revoir.

Arrivés au comptoir d'enregistrement, tous les autres dont Saeko et son père, le préfet de police, attendaient déjà.

- C'est avec regret que nous vous laissons repartir! Intervint le préfet Nogami.

- Merci pour ton aide précieuse Sarah, sans toi, on n'aurait rien pût faire! Ajouta Saeko les larmes aux yeux.

Les adieux furent longs et émouvants, mais après 10 bonnes minutes, on entendit l'annonce pour le vol de l'agent Parker.

- Je ne vous dis pas au revoir mais à bientôt, de toute façon il vous faudra bien une demoiselle d'honneur, dit-elle, en observant les City Hunter, je reviendrais dans quelques mois!  
Merci encore pour tout….au fait Ryô merci pour mes boucles d'oreilles! C'est gentil d'avoir pris de vrais diamants!

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle embarqua dans son avion, en se promettant de ne jamais oublier ce qu'elle a vécu, à Tokyo, elle se remémorait encore leurs premières rencontres, le fait de revoir Mick, son premier amour, son père…..elle essuya la dernière larme qui finissait sa course sur sa joue et se promis de revenir le plus tôt possible!

- C'est quoi cette histoire de diamants, Ryô? menaçait Kaori en sortant à nouveau sa massue.

- Attends Kaori, je te jure que je suis pas au courant et puis de toute façon j'ai pas d'argent je retrouve même plus mon porte feuille et….MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK, espèce de s…….

- RYOOOO!hurlait Kaori

- Aaaaaaaaaahhh, ce qu'ils peuvent être pénibles, soupirèrent tous les autres.

FIN

En espérant que vous avez aimé! Laissez moi vos comm'! A+


End file.
